The Line Between Love and Hate
by ImWatchingYouBurn
Summary: 'But maybe what happened was fate, something we could never have been able to avoid no matter how hard we tried' Mamie Brewster always felt different amongst everyone else in La Push, whether it be because of her tough attitude or the color of her skin she never knew. But then Paul Lahote, her childhood nemesis looks her way one day and everything about her world completely changes
1. The Curse Placed Upon Us

**A/N So I've started another imprint fan fiction, I've had this idea floating around for some time now so I just decided to write a chapter and see how I thought of it. I gotta admit I really enjoyed writing this, and I had a lot of fun with my oc. So this is another Paul imprint fan fiction so I feel a bit weird being how I have another Paul imprint fan fiction in-progress still.**

**But tell me what you think of it! **

**Warning! This story will have more swearing than my usual stories. **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THE BOOK BY STEPHANIE MYER! **

_**Chapter 1**_

_**The curse placed upon us.**_

School was hell, plain and simple as that.

Every chime of the bell seemed to make my ears ring from the near deafening sound, shivers rolling up and down my spine each time I heard the screech of other students. I admit, I had never been particularly social at school, having one lone friend. But for some reason, today just wasn't my day.

Not once, but twice have I dropped my books in the one day, some stupid klutz bumping into me as I walked past them. They cast a small apology my way, but continued running off in the direction of their classroom, seemingly ignoring my obvious fuming. I recognised the two culprit's faces, and added their name to my death wish list. This had very many unsuspecting names on my list, most merely being random idiots that got on my nerves. Of course though I would never really wish actual harm on another person, but god did I have a temper when someone just managed to push my buttons.

Today everyone around me seemed to have a list of things that got on my nerves.

Like in 2nd period English, the kid sitting next to me who was chewing loudly on a piece of gum spat the vile thing out of their mouth and discreetly placed the gum underneath the table. That was indeed a large pet peeve of mine, when an unsuspecting hand merely brushes underneath the table only to feel the putrid wetness of stuck gum. Luckily for him I kept my resolve, and merely glared at the guy who looked at me with confused eyes. Yeah right, like you don't know what you did wrong.

4th period had to be the worst though, when one of the snobby-wannabe-Snooki-hoe-chic's purposely pushed me into one of the science labs desk, a snarky remark leaving her inflated red lips. "Watch it Brewster, freak." Snooki wannabe hissed out at me, flipping her black overly glossy hair over her shoulder and grinning triumphantly when a few of our remaining classmates chuckled quietly. That was the moment my forgiving resolve suddenly crashed and burned to the ground, causing me to angrily launch toward the girl, my fist raised as I prepared to meet fist to make-up covered face.

Only annoyingly enough I was held back by a pale hand, causing me to glare at my best friend.

"She isn't worth it, Mamie." My friend Nerissa whispered to me, casting a small annoyed glance at the obviously afraid Snooki wannabe. I clicked my tongue in annoyance, but nonetheless listened to my personal sedative and quickly picked up my fallen books, pushing past the shaking slut. Nerissa followed close behind me, her small little legs barely keeping up with my ridiculously long ones.

Students remaining in the hall seemed to create somewhat of a pathway for me and my friend, knowing all too well how often the famous Mamie Brewster had a grumpy fit. But what could I say, it was sort of genetic, my anger issues I mean. It didn't help none either that I grew up in a broken home, with dishes flying over your head and constant yelling back and forth from the parents.

Thank the heavens that they finally untied the knot and divorced three years ago.

I suppose most children would be devastated when they found out that their parents were divorcing. But not me, I was overjoyed when I heard the news. Knowing that finally I was free from the constant arguing, and the fact that my dad occasionally took out his anger on me. Yeah my dad hit me a couple of times when I was growing up, but I had sort of grown to blaming myself for it. I had always blamed it on the fact that I talked to my dad at the wrong time, and that my dad was just under a lot of stress. With the occasional slap and push here and there, I sort of grew used to my dad's physical abuse and my mother's verbal abuse.

But of course when I heard the news of their divorce and I had to choose who I would be living with, I obviously chose my mother. I could handle the occasional insult here and there; in fact I had grown so used to it that I thought it was normal for parents to insult their children. But eventually I learnt the truth, seeing my peers interact with their parents showed me how horrid and bizarre my family truly was.

And with that lifetime of abuse I had grown bitter.

The only people that truly looked beneath my anger and impoliteness were Nerissa and my boyfriend Hector. Like Nerissa, Hector had been my friend since childhood. We grew up together in the annoyingly small town of La Push, with all three of us being the only pale children around we of course naturally built our relationship based on the fact we were the same skin colour. It was almost sad that us three had almost instinctively avoided the natives of La Push, and in all honesty they avoided us as well. Growing up I felt like an intruder, as if I was a freak amongst all those deemed ordinary. I was in no way being racist towards the natives, and funnily enough it more seemed that they disliked us three because of our skin colour. Now I know that may sound unbelievably stupid since it was more commonly known for white men to be racist towards black men, but La Push was their territory and in a way us pale people were invading their culture.

I had of course grown up listening to the tribal stories of La Push, about the beings that protected our land and of course the cold ones. But I myself was incapable of feeling the bond to their land, or the loyalty towards their culture and tribe.

Anyway, Hector and I had only started dating four months ago and in all honesty I was surprised we hadn't dated sooner. It was obvious to myself that Hector had had a crush on me our entire childhood together, and I myself eventually came to feel the same way the more I got to know him. But it was difficult to transpire from the lines between friendship too lovers, and believe me it took a lot of seducing to get him to ask me out.

And why didn't I ask him out first you say?

Well because I'm so god damn stubborn, that's why.

Nerissa made a bet with me long ago that I would be the first one to make a proper move in the direction of consummating a boyfriend, girlfriend relationship and I was to god damn stubborn to let her win. Then five years later I got the man, and fifty bucks.

"You shouldn't let Amanda get to you like that; you're pretty much letting her win." Nerissa tells me as we walk down the halls of La Push high, and I took note to all the fearful eyes looking my way. I released a small sigh, running a pale hand through my bleached blonde hair. "I know, I've just had a bad day today." I whisper quietly, slowing my steps slightly so that Nerissa can walk in synch with me. Nerissa was a tiny little thing, being 5'4 along with her ridiculously petite body didn't really boost her whole 'girls are tough cookies' motto when she herself certainly couldn't be seen as tough. Although sometimes she had the attitude for it, I think it was highly unlikely for her to ever have a mean bone in her body.

"You're having a bad day? Well then you obviously wouldn't like the news I have for you." Nerissa tells me, glancing around us with cautious eyes before turning to look at me again. "Apparently Paul's back at school." Nerissa whispers out, and if I hadn't been so startled I would have questioned why she was trying to pass for a spy revealing top secrets from the government.

Paul Lahote, my childhood enemy for as long as I can remember finally decides to grace his presence on school grounds? Paul and I, being too much alike had instantly taken a known dislike towards one another. From the moment I started middle school I knew I would either come to be madly in love with Paul Lahote, or hate him with every fibre of my being.

The latter of course was the way things turned out.

We despised each other beyond belief; all through middle school we did every single dirty trick in the book. Spreading rumours, Paul claiming that he had seen me kissing a toad, apparently being so desperate for a boyfriend that I wanted the toad to turn into a prince. Obviously the rumour died down, but I still get the occasional 'Toad Kisser' every now and then. Then there were the pranks, for example when I slipped a note into Paul's locker claiming to be his middle school crush Silvia and have him meet me in front of the school. Of course Silvia never turned up, and to my great honour he actually cried because of it. I still have the photo's I spread around school stuck in my draw at home somewhere.

Once high school started though, the childish acts of hatred stopped and turned into mere pushes and shoves along with the daily insult. We had matured, but the hostility towards one another never once faltered as we grew up. The mere mention of Paul Lahote had me glaring at whoever dared to speak his name in my presence.

My hatred towards Paul though wasn't just basic instinct; it was because he was an even worse jerk than I was. And in my language, that meant he was beyond devil standards. He was an obvious play boy, bouncing from one slutty hoe to another as if he were playing a game of tennis. And it wasn't just rumours that said he'd slept with over 30 girls, it was the fact that he played turtle neck with them in the janitor's closet. A different girl each week, and to be quite frank Tony (Our janitor) was not particular happy finding girls knickers in his closet. Every week he would walk out of the janitor's closet, a satisfied smirk on his face as he walked over to his whistling idiotic friends, totally ignoring the girl that hung on his arm asking if it was good for him too.

Honestly it was disgusting the way he treated girls, like a doll he could play with whenever he felt like it, he chose a random girl who wanted in his pants and had his way with her. I'll admit, Paul wasn't particularly horrible to look at. Russet native skin with dark grey eyes full of unabashed pride, and a mess of black hair on his head. But that was as fair as his appeal went for me, beyond his pretty face he was a raging sex addict with a fetish for Snooki wannabe's.

Anyway, back to the matter at hand…

"Lovely." I hiss out, already feeling the burning anger for my childhood enemy rising up from my core and clouding my head. Some people would say that I was obsessive over Paul, the way my hatred for him seemed to possess me mind and soul whenever he came near.

And I admit, my hatred for Paul was close to obsession but never too far gone that I would end up doing something unbelievably stupid. Paul hated me as much as I hated him, and although I hated being hated by another person… I sort of was glad.

Paul was my form of relief; he was my only competitor that could equally match me in both strength and hostility. It was funny that Hector used to be jealous of our relationship, claiming he could see our closeness. Which was beyond stupid, because even a blind man could see how much we loathed one another.

Nerissa agreed with my remark, and gently grabbing onto my arm she continued to walk through the crowd, me now lagging behind her. I had almost grown comfortable to the sudden disappearance of Lahote, sort of glad to not see his customary snarky smirk as he walks around school with a different girl hanging off his arm.

Two weeks ago Paul suddenly stopped coming to school, and even though I couldn't really bother giving a shit for his wellbeing, talk of his disappearance filled the school like the air we breathed. Girls gushed over how much they missed their beloved, and guys moaned and groaned at the absence of their precious master. From what one of his friends said, he was sick with Pneumonia or something and had been bed ridden for the whole time he was gone.

All I could say was that he deserved it.

Nerissa and I finally reached the school cafeteria, and as soon as we entered the loud buzz of students chatter caused my ears to ring. Everything seemed so loud today, like every creak of a chair was as loud as a toddlers cry. I moved towards the cafeteria line, following after Nerissa as she grabbed one of the pale blue trays from the rack. The line was miserably long, and the ache in my feet didn't help as we stood there for what seemed like forever.

Eventually though we got our food, me taking a simple apple and some water, which caused Nerissa to glance my way with disapproval and concern. Which was understandable, because I have never been a light eater. I honestly eat like a cow on crack, stuffing anything and everything in my face due to my insane constant hunger. But not today, today I could barely bite out of my apple as we sat down at our customary table.

Hector was already there, and talking to a few of his friends.

I know, shocking right? Although we had never really been approved by the Quileute race, we had met of a few that didn't judge us from our skin colour. Hector smiled when he saw me, his blue eyes possibly glowing when I leant against his shoulder softly. Hector was my rock, and I relied on him more than I did with Nerissa. Not only was he my boyfriend, but long before that he had been one of my best friends. And like they say, being friends first is always best. Although I did have my doubts, like if touch wood we ever did break up, would our friendship be ruined along with it?

Hector placed an arm around my shoulder, gently placing a soft kiss against my bleached hair.

"How's my Mamie today?" Hector asked me gently, and I smiled softly, my usual angry sneer vanished when in the presence of dear Hector Jones. "She's having a bad day today." I whisper quietly, taking a small bite out of my red apple, before putting it back on my tray. Already I could barely stand eating the food, and I had only had two bites!

"I can see that." Hector says with a small chuckle, glancing down to my near empty tray. I hummed softly, burying deeper into Hectors arms as I relished in his comforting warmth. Hector always reminded me of a large ray of sunlight, a small ray that slipped through the curtains in the morning and warmed your cool skin. Hector was my sunlight, and I totally meant this in a totally non-girly way. It was just a fact; I loved Hector a lot and praise the lord he seemed to return my love with equal force.

"Mamie!" I groan loudly when the loud shout of my name interrupts my peaceful huggles time, and I turn to glare at an odd looking Nerissa. "Whaaat?" I groan out sleepily, snuggling closer into Hector's arm and smirking when I hear his breath quicken slightly. "Arch nemesis twelve o'clock!" Nerissa hisses out quietly to me, nudging at me more as I looked up at where she pointed.

Of course I knew who she spoke of, but I had seriously not been prepared for who stood in place of my titled arch nemesis. Now for my sake, we shall call this stranger Fred. Now compared to the previous Paul, Fred had large rounded muscles gracing his glorious arms and a body which could only belong to a Greek god. Now Fred you see had a gorgeous chiselled chest, and that fitting black shirt seemed to best admire its awesomeness. Fred seemed to be much taller than the previous lanky Paul Lahote, and all together his appearance was very much worthy of a god.

Butterflies had a party in my stomach, fluttering around as if my stomach was their own personal hive. My breath quickened, and my pulse raced like mad the longer I stared at the drastically changed Paul Lahote. Never in a million years would I have thought I'd look up one day, unsuspecting too the true intoxication that my enemy had suddenly become. And I wasn't the only one who noticed the drastic change in Paul; all eyes were glued on him as he casually walked toward his lunch table with grace. Both male and female watched him with utter surprise, the once buzzing cafeteria now dead silent. You could practically hear the world spinning, that's just how quiet the cafeteria was! I watched as his long lean legs walked toward his group table, walking with obvious pride, knowing that all eyes were on him. But then when he sat down, giving a small smirk towards his friends, chatter filled up the cafeteria like a bomb going off in a silent forest.

And then the moment ended, and I felt disgusted with myself for being so infatuated with him.

Paul was my enemy, I hated him beyond belief yet here I was sitting next to my boyfriend thinking how much I wanted to jump his bones and dry hump him! Sure I often saw guys I found attractive, but never once in the presence of Hector have I ever thought of wanting to jump a guy's bones. Paul was a total dick, he bullied me for as long as I can remember, pulling my hair and shoving me into the sand pit ever since we were just little tots. And sure I returned what I was given, but the point was that Paul was an asshole and he didn't in the least deserve to be admired the way I had just admired him.

But it was unbelievably bizarre, how drastically Paul had changed in such little time.

"That must have been one good cold." Hector says beside me, breaking the silence at our table. Our friends chuckled lightly at Hectors remark and thankfully continued on with eating their food, discussing things luckily not related to Paul. Hector thankfully didn't seem to notice my obvious drooling over Paul and quietly began to eat his lunch, his arm still draped over my shoulder.

Everyone on our table, besides Nerissa and I seemed to recover from the shock of Paul's sudden change. I glanced over at Nerissa, knowing immediately what the look in her eyes meant, because it was in the eyes of almost every girl in the room.

Lust.

I tried to act normal, tossing down almost all of my bottle water since my throat had become unbelievably dry at the site of Paul. I still couldn't believe he had managed to affect me so greatly. Me? Mamie Olivia Brewster had suddenly become seriously attracted to none other than the person I despise the most. Every few seconds I had the intense need to look up at Paul, just to take a small sneak peak to see if he really was the previous Paul Lahote, and that he wasn't just some evil identical twin brother that just happened to be the hotter version of Paul's self.

But I fought the need, every time when I felt it I would grasp tighter onto Hector or pull him in for a small slow kiss. Hector seemed happy with my sudden need to kiss him, and I hated myself for doing it because I was intensely attracted to another guy.

Thankfully the chime of the bell echoed through the cafeteria room, and I let out a relieved sigh and hurriedly leapt out of my seat. Having Paul in the same room had my thoughts behaving like a naughty school girls on ecstasy that could barely keep her knickers on. I kept thinking to myself that it was the sudden change of appearance that had me so worked up, but a small part of me thought it was more than that.

Anyway, Hector, Nerissa and I walked towards our lockers together, Hectors arm fortunately still draped around my shoulder as we walked down the halls. "So what do you two have?" Hector asked Nerissa and I, smiling at one of his friends as he passed them by. "I have Chemistry with Mr Omrod." Nerissa said with a small wine, a frown gracing her thin pink lips. I visibly flinched, knowing all too well the horror that was Mr Omrod. He had to be the most obnoxious, arrogant teacher I had ever known throughout all my years of schooling. Not only that but he was practically a grown up bully, preying on the weak and using them as his own source of amusement. I gave Nerissa a sympathetic look, as well did Hector with a small frown on his lips.

"I have Literature, what about you Mamie?" Hector smiled down at me, his eyes glowing impossibly bluer. I really did love his eyes; they seemed so grown up now. When he was a kid his eyes just added more to his natural baby face, earning him several bullies growing up since he was indeed a weak and vulnerable child. But now they seemed to make him all that more attractive, and I would give anything to have his eyes, replacing my ridiculously dull brown ones. I swear sometimes I thought my eyes were black instead of brown, which only added more to my beauty complex.

I most certainly didn't see myself as attractive, with after all those years of my mother saying how pathetic and ugly I was it kind of stuck with me. I wasn't hideous but I wasn't exactly appealing either. Long bleached blonde hair that reached to curve of my back, too tall to be considered a girl, reaching a high 5'8. Thankfully though in La Push a lot of the guys here were ridiculously tall, which made it easier for me to not feel like an ugly giant. I over the years had developed a natural tan, but nothing nearly compared to Nerissa's amazing sun beached tan from that month in Arizona with her parents.

I was ordinary, and sometimes it bothered me more than I wanted it too.

"I have Biology." I say, a small smile tugging at the ends of my lips as I saw Hector pout oh so cutely. "Damn, I was almost certain we had Literature together." Hector said in annoyance, scratching at the back of his head slightly. "No, we have Economics and Maths together my dear one." I smirk, placing a quick kiss on his cheek before walking up towards my locker to pull out my Biology text book.

"Don't worry Hector, you got me for Sixth period Geography!" Nerissa said with a beaming smile, linking her arms roughly with Hectors as he frowned down at me. I chuckled at Nerissa's attempt at cheering up my boyfriend, and waved at them as she dragged a complaining Hector down the hectic halls of our school. I released a small sigh once they were out of my line of sight, and loudly shut my locker and started walking towards my Biology class.

In no time at all I was stepping into the classroom, a small sneer at my lips when I saw none other than the Snooki wannabe Amanda Ryder. Amanda returned my sneer with a small flinch, but nonetheless, being one to always seem tough but princessy at the same time, she glared at me, flicking her hair over her shoulder. I swear that hair flip was almost customary acts of idiocy amongst the Snooki Wannabe's. They all felt this intense need to act like total bitches and felt the need to be at the top of the school, to get the hottest guy or in most cases just sleep around with every guy willing to get Herpes or something. It was almost like that was their way of getting attention, it was unbelievably sad and desperate of them to want to be thought of as a slut all for the sake of being known in school.

Amanda Ryder had to be one of the worst, and what's even crueller was that she was Paul's favourite tennis buddy.

I walked past Amanda, and thankfully she didn't try to trip me with her feet like she usually does whenever I walked past her. I took my customary seat at the back, casting a small smile over at my lab partner, Kim. Kim was a shy personality, and although we weren't really friends we still managed to hold civil conversations during our class together and in a way we were sort of friendly around one another.

"Hey." I say quietly, looking up at the front of class as our teacher enters the classroom just as the final bell tolls. "Hi." Kim smiles at my shyly, tucking a strand of black hair behind her ear as she watches me organise my books on our shared table. At the clearing of our teacher's throat, we both looked up at the front of class where the rather podgy looking Mr Morris loosened his tie. "Today is going to be easy, for now please open your text books and read through chapters eight and nine and complete the following questions on the board." Mr Morris explains, picking up a piece of chalk and writing down several questions for us to answer. I grinned slightly to myself, thanking the lords that we weren't doing anything difficult in today's class. My head had been throbbing like crazy all day, and this morning I hadn't actually been planning on going to school.

But Hector had surprised me by coming to pick me up, and the gesture was just too sweet I simply couldn't reject it. Ever since he got his own car he just loved to give me lifts in it, his way of showing off to me I guess. It wasn't exactly annoying how much he took pride in his car, but I almost envied him since I didn't have enough money to buy my own car. And I knew for certain my mom wouldn't go out of her way to surprise me with a new car, and even if I did have the guts to ask the answer would likely be no.

I opened up my text book, along with all the other students in our class we quietly read through our chapter, the only sound being of turning papers and the heavy breathing of Mr Morris. Only then the silence was interrupted, a loud bang of the door opening causing most students in the classroom to jump in their chair. I looked up annoyed at the person who dared to interrupt my peaceful silence, only to have my eyes widen at the imposter.

Shit, I'd totally forgotten Paul was in this class.

I heard him mumble out a small apology, looking at the shuddering door that shook from the force of his push. He stared at the door as if he were surprised, like he didn't know his own strength or something. Mr Morris, being the forgiving type didn't ask questions as to where Paul had been and instructed him quietly on what we were working on. I was rather surprised by Paul's rather shaken appearance, his body shaking in tremors, his hair a total glorious mess. I let out a low growl when I thought of the things he might have been doing, most likely in the janitor's closet.

But why was there bark and leaves in his hair?

"Please take a seat besides your partner now." Mr Morris instructed with a pleasant smile. Despite the teachers constant sweating and drenched shirt I really did like this teacher, he was a nice guy Mr Morris. Paul did what he was told, walking towards Amanda Ryder without so much as looking up from his feet as he walked. He seemed to be in deep thought and despite the fact that I hated him, I was curious as to what he was thinking about.

Once Paul sat in his chair the silence thankfully resumed, despite the occasional giggle and whisper about how hot Paul had gotten while he was away. I eventually finished reading my two chapters and then started working on my questions, my mind funnily enough becoming focused. The numbing pain that throbbed in my head seemed to calm slightly, and I could finally focus on my schoolwork. The bell rang loudly and just as I sat up from my desk I realised that this was a double period of Biology.

I awkwardly sat back down, looking around to see if anyone saw me sit up and prepare to pack my things. Kim chuckled lightly and I mock glared down at her as due to her chuckle people turned to look in our direction. People stared at us in confusion, but when they saw that nothing of importance had happened they all returned to writing and reading. I glared at anyone that continued to stare at us, and as I looked around the room, I once again was caught off guard by what I saw.

Grey eyes, the colour of stone seemed to melt into mine, becoming one with me in every possible way. Blood heated up to my cheeks, and the warmth seemed to cover every inch of my skin almost as if I had been given an extra set of flesh. It was the oddest feeling I had ever felt, almost like my entire body altered into something else. The blood that flowed through my veins suddenly became perceptible; at every thump of my heartbeat I could feel the blood underneath my skin flow like a river through my entire body. Every cell, every muscle suddenly became aware to me, as if they were visible to the naked eyes.

And then with a startled gasp, I realised with shock that the eyes belonged to none other than Paul Lahote.

I watched with wide eyes as I continued to stare openly at Paul, lured and stuck on the odd looking man. He, much like me, was staring in utter shock at my shuddering form, his entire body turned in my direction as if we were drawn together like magnets. I'd never experience such intense emotions in all life, not once have I ever felt the pleasure and pain of my body altering, changing in only a matter of seconds.

But this alter didn't seem to show on the outside, on the exterior I knew for certain that I still looked like the usual Mamie. But inside, I felt as if every cell and every muscle in my body had twisted and forged into something different. But that was impossible, right?

Eventually the feeling became a small hum of emotion and I was finally able to draw my eyes away from Paul and over to a seething looking Amanda. Amanda looked back and forth between Paul and I, who was still openly staring at me with the same bizarre intense look. She glared daggers at me, and a confused look at Paul, her confusion intensifying the longer he gazed at me.

I too eventually grew confused, and to be quite honest I could feel a strange tingling sensation running through my entire body. Like the buzzing of a bee, it shook me and made me shudder whenever I caught Paul's eye. What the fuck was wrong with me? This was the bastard jerk Paul Lahote, the guy I despised beyond belief!

Why was I feeling such things when Paul looked at me now?

Any other time I would catch Paul looking at me; I would most probably had glared daggers at him and shot some random insult his way. But no, not today.

Today was just not my day, and for some reason I couldn't act like my usual insulting self when Paul was involved. I felt like Kim did whenever Jared Cameron looked or talked to her. But that was totally different, I mean Kim had a crush on Jared and I knew for certain that I myself was nowhere near having a crush on Paul.

Maybe the lunch lady put something in my water?

Yeah that must be it; I mean that bitch had always hated me ever since that one time I complained about how horrible the meat loaf was.

So with that now officially resolved, I forced myself to look back down at my work and continue on with my questions. Although I tried to focus on my work, and I did manage to right down a single sentence which just turned out to be random words, I still found myself glancing up at Paul again.

_Shit! He was still looking at me. _

I looked over at Kim for assurance that I wasn't crazy, and I saw that she too kept glancing up from her work to look at Paul in confusion. I mean it was weird wasn't it? He had his entire body facing in our direction as if he were about to start a conversation with us. Yet he didn't say anything, all he did was stare at me with wide eyes, as if he couldn't believe that I was sitting there in the class that I had been in all year. I looked up at him, trying to glare but for some reason it came out more as a grimace. My grimace/glare seemed to awaken him from his dazed and odd state, shaking his head almost as if he were ridding himself of wet hair, reminding me of a dog.

Then he really looked at me, disgust and shock radiating off his features.

I flinched at the look and when he suddenly launched out of his seat and ran out of the classroom, I had no idea what unbelievably strong curse had just been planted on the both of us.

No idea…

**A/N so there you have it my lovelies, please tell me if you enjoyed it. **

**I can't promise that this will be immediately updated, since I've already got another two stories going ;) **

**Review pwease! **


	2. Crazy Runs in The Family

**A/N Yay! It's a party in the Auzzie A! **

**Well not really because I feel really sick :'( but my illness seemed to help me with my writing and I managed to finish this chapter for you all! Like I said previously, this story have quite a bit more swearing than I usually have so be warned if you dislike that stuff! .**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight .**

**Thanks for reviews are at the end :P **

_Previously…_

_"Apparently Paul's back at school." Nerissa whispers out, and if I hadn't been so startled I would have questioned why she was trying to pass for a spy revealing top secrets from the government._

_Paul Lahote, my childhood enemy for as long as I can remember finally decides to grace his presence on school grounds? Paul and I, being too much alike had instantly taken a known dislike towards one another. From the moment I started middle school I knew I would either come to be madly in love with Paul Lahote, or hate him with every fibre of my being._

_Grey eyes, the colour of stone seemed to melt into mine, becoming one with me in every possible way._

_And then with a startled gasp, I realised with shock that the eyes belonged to none other than Paul Lahote._

_Then he really looked at me, disgust and shock radiating off his features._

_I flinched at the look and when he suddenly launched out of his seat and ran out of the classroom, I had no idea what unbelievably strong curse had just been planted on the both of us._

_No idea…_

_**Crazy runs in the family.**_

Paul fucking Lahote.

That was all that needed to be said at this current moment in time, being how I was about ready to smash his face into one of the school lockers. Not only had he played some sort of unrequited staring game with me, but when the school bell rang and I raced to my locker guess what I found!?

Well of course, a large massive dent caused by a clenched fist and although there were no witnesses I knew for certain that it was Paul.

The dent was very deep, causing the locker to fling open once it was hit, making all my books leaning against the locker to fall and sprawl on the floor in an untidy mess. Not only that but the fallen work books had an obvious mud covered foot print on top of them from someone in particular having stomped on them. I had been willing to let the strange scene earlier go, to be the kind caring Mamie that I am.

But now I was pissed.

"Where is he!?" I shout to the buzzing halls as students pass each other by, obviously eager to leave school grounds. Nerissa looks at me with fearful eyes, watching me with distress as I walk up to a random freshman. I grab a hold of the scrawny kid's shirt collar, heaving his light body up into the airs using my ridiculously strong strength. "Do you know where the dip shit is?" I question with an angry snarl, glaring at the innocent freshman as if he were the one who punched a dent into my locker. The freshmen let out a rather girly cry, and I instantly felt bad when I saw tears build in his eyes. I looked around at the remaining students in the hall, to see them all staring in our direction with wide curious eyes.

Well of course they would be staring; I mean it wasn't every day you saw a girl holding a guy up in the air just by his collar.

I roughly released the crying boy and watched him with fierce eyes as he rushed away from my presence, tripping along the way. I turned back toward the offensive dent in my locker, my brown eyes probably in slits as I stalk towards my ruined locker. Nerissa stands there frozen, seeming to take in my every movement with worried but slightly afraid eyes. I confess, I can be very scary when I am mad.

And like I always do, I blame this trait from inherited personalities, mostly from my father.

Although I didn't keep in much contact with my dad anymore, his abuse had left me bitter and cruel and caused me to be violent myself. Much like a bully, bullies were merely weak and pathetic humans who suffered abuse from adults and due to this they try to make themselves feel powerful by belittling those weaker than them. Although I myself am no different, although I at least have the decency to feel guilty and I was only cruel to those who deserved it.

I silently picked up my fallen text books, trying my best to remain calm as I place them back in my dented locker. Even my bag had managed to tumble out of my locker, a large muddy boot print on them as well. I let out a small angry hiss, but continued cleaning up Paul's mess.

Once I was done I shut my locker with a loud bang, even though it just bounced back at me.

I roughly grabbed Nerissa's pale hand and dragged her behind me as I made my way through the nearly empty hall. I couldn't believe the nerve Paul had! He was such a jerk! A sexy jerk though…. Wait no that's not right. Anyway, sure this sort of thing was common amongst us, but never this violent nor aggressive.

Mere insults were about as far as either of us went now days.

I wanted to hunt him down, to push him against a hard brick wall and bang his head against it until he saw stars. And then I would lean in real close just to freak him out and ever so slowly touch my lips to his, then knee him in the groin for good measures.

Wait….what was that?

I suddenly stop outside of the school entrance doors, my hand still tightly holding Nerissa's, my eyes as wide as saucers as I practically looked straight through the empty car park.

Did I just? Oh…..My…..Banana….I just thought about kissing Paul…..I think I need help, serious mental help…..maybe I should see my old shrink? No maybe not, he was a total dick head….really he was saying the most stupid things, like I had 'anger management issues' and I suffered from 'depression'. He was a super douche, never going back to that hair gel overdosing freak.

"Mamie, you okay?" I heard Nerissa whisper quietly behind me, yanking on my black shirt gently to get my attention. I shake off my puzzling thoughts, glancing over my shoulder to look down at a concerned Nerissa. I take a quick deep breath and try to force out a smile as to show Nerissa I was ok. She seemed to accept, because she smiled back and tightened her grip on my hand and began to walk forward. I dragged behind her, letting my arm dangle ahead of me from where my hand was locked with her much more delicate looking one.

Nerissa's appearance was practically the epitome of girl, with her smooth soft pale skin and tender feminine features. Her eyes were her wooing point though, a deep but glowing jade colour that could make anyone want to pinch her cheeks and make baby noises. I suppose this had been the cause of her whole 'must try and act tough and be all inspirational and shit.' Although it wasn't working so well so far, with how her true personality was always the dominant aspect to her nature. She was simply to kind hearted to try and act tough and rough.

Much like me, her parents had rubbed off of her.

Her father was a minister at the Fork's church, his strong belief in Christ and kind heart had caused most of Nerissa's personality. Her mother had some input as well though, although her job wasn't as heavenly and shit like Father Taylor. Mrs Taylor (although she forces me to call her Ivy) was a waitress at the River's Edge Restaurant in La Push. But nonetheless she was kind and generous, more of a mother to me than my own biological one.

Anyway, compared to me Nerissa was like Virgin Mary, and now day's guys were beginning to realise the awesomeness of those types of girls over the Snooki wannabes. But sadly my species was yet to be discovered in the appealing girlfriend division.

Of course Hector was an exception, but he was one of those rare good guys.

"Mamie! Nerissa!" Speak of the devil, and the devil shall appear.

I smile up at Hector, my mood possibly uplifting at the mere sight of him.

Hector just seemed to naturally produce this happy cheery spirit, an essence that can make even the grumpiest (such as myself) feel as if they were on cloud nine. I released Nerissa's comforting hand and walked towards Hector my smile never once leaving my lips.

Hector opened up his arms for me, of which I immediately sunk into.

Hector was warm, so warm that I felt as if I were sun baking on the beach in Arizona. It was much like as Nerissa had described the sunny Arizona when she went on holiday, how the sunny days could immediately brighten your usually dull ones. I longed to go to such a place, at the very least any place that wasn't here. Sure La Push was a great place to grow up in, with the rich culture and the usually friendly natives. The elders were all nice, it was just their spawn that were sometimes jerks. But when you were my age, and seriously beginning to consider your future, La Push just wasn't the best place to start.

Hector wrapped his strong arms around my body, pulling me closer up against him as he released a small happy sigh. I never thought something like this could exist, something that could make me feel so happy and alive. I never thought in a million years that I would become some sort of sappy lovey dovey teenager with an uber hot boyfriend. Yet here I was, with the guy of my dreams holding me close and breathing my scent in, causing me to shiver gently.

This was happiness….at least that's what I used to think.

I just wish that I cherished these moments more, because I had no clue that someday they would abruptly come to an end.

XxXxxxXxXxXXxxImWatchingYouB urnxxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXx

I gave a small wave to Nerissa and Hector as I watched them drive away, stupid grins on their faces.

Although I couldn't say much, because I had the same grin on my face as well.

Although my smile quickly wiped off my face at the sound of crashing plates thundered into my mind like a lightning strike. I quickly turned to look towards my horribly aging home, the gardens rotting and the paint on the white picket fence fading. Of course there was no alert as to what was going on inside my house, no flashing red light that told me what was happening.

But I honestly didn't need one, because I knew exactly what was going on.

I sigh lightly, tightening the strap on my shoulder as I stalk toward my house with slow steps, dreading what I was walking into. As routine though, instead of walking through the front door, I creep around the edges of my home, feeling much like a ninja as I sloped against the walls.

"Why Henry!? Why are you doing this!?" I flinched at the cry of my mother, pausing slightly as I squatted near the kitchen window where I could hear my mother and her recent boyfriend arguing.

"Why!? Why you ask? Because Pamela, you're fucking crazy that's why!" I hear Hairy Henry shout at my mother, and I nod in agreement with the hairy man. Mom had been dating Hairy Henry for over two months, and like with every guy she dated, I could tell he was beginning to get fed up with her psychotic behaviour. Mom was a lunatic, obsessive and possessive as well as a total control freak. But I understood mom couldn't help the way she was sometimes, after her relationship with my dad and her bipolar she couldn't really control her antics. Yeah, my mom suffered from Bipolar Disorder, she was diagnosed not to long after she divorced my dad.

I had long ago learnt though that my mom wasn't well, and my dad sometimes saw that too. Although half the time he chose to ignore it and take out his frustration with mom on me. But I wasn't complaining, dad was long gone, up in New Jersey somewhere. Probably already found a new punching bag.

"Please Henry! Don't do this! I'm sorry ok, I can change I-I can get better." I can hear the panic building up in mom's voice; hear the sheer distress as she panics over the loss of a good man. Hairy Henry, although a bit of a dumbass was nonetheless a nice guy and I had to give him credit for staying with mom for so long. Most guys ditched within the first week.

"I'm sorry Pamela but I can't do this, you don't listen to me or even your own daughter! You need to take your medication or things will only get worse for you!" Henry shouts at my mother, and I can hear the genuine concern in his tone. I release a small sigh, feeling a small twinge of sadness for both myself and my mom.

He would have been a good dad.

There is silence, the crashing of plates no longer quaking the withering house and just as I was about to continue around the edge of my house I heard my mother's loud enraged shout. "You know what! FUCK YOU! I WANT YOU OUT OF MY FUCKING HOUSE NOW YOU FAT BASTARD!" I flinched at moms sudden alter in attitude, the sound of smashing plates once again echoing from the house. I hear mom shout cuss after cuss as she throws plates at Hairy Henry.

"Bloody hell! You crazy bitch!" Hairy Henry cries out, and the sound of heavy footsteps against our worn floorboards meets my ears over the sound of smashing plates. "Yeah! You better run you piece of shit!" Mom shouts after Hairy Henry, and I take a small peak through the window of the image of my mom chasing Henry out our door.

My mom really was a crazy bitch.

I sighed as the sound of shouts drifted away and I couldn't help but wince in embarrassment as I thought of my mom chasing the hairy man down our street. I continued around the edge of my house, although now I no longer had to be in ninja stealth mode. I walked up to the back door which led into the kitchen and as the creaky wire door shut behind me I took in the scene with wide eyes.

Mom had practically thrown every single one of our plates, leaving them shattered into deadly sharp pieces all over our kitchen floor. And not only that but she had somehow managed to tip over our kitchen table, adding to the horrible mess my mother had committed. I looked around me, knowing that I should clean this up now before someone got hurt…

But I just couldn't be bothered, with my head still throbbing and my ears still ringing, all I wanted to do was lay in my bed.

So I did just that, going through the hallway to go up our worn creaky old stairs and up into my small bedroom. My bedroom was simple; white pale walls with a few band posters as well, plus a few of my oil paintings. My bed was pressed up against my window, giving me a lovely view on a sunny morning, the streams of sunlight seeping through my curtains and heating my skin. I hated my wooden floor though, being how every step I took was noisy, full of creaks from the worn floorboards. My house was old, but my mother and I seemed to make it age drastically long pass its true age. I wasn't much of a hand around the house, but I was much more of a help than my mom. I usually did the meals, and I tried to keep the rest of the house tidy. But I couldn't exactly do much with the maintenance and all, especially our horrid garden.

Plant life and I didn't exactly get along very well.

I understood that mom had a lot of things going on in her head, with the Bipolar Disorder and the effects it was having on her life. Just three months ago mom had a severe Mania Episode which caused her to quit her job in the heat of the moment saying 'she was too good to work at a chemist'. Now we were in serious financial issues, earning money became our top priority.

Well at least it was mine.

With Bipolar Disorder, an episode can sometimes last for a large amount of time and sadly mom was still having some effects of the Mania. She refused to apply for another job, telling me she was too special to work and that if she were to get any job she would become the president.

I suppose when you live with crazy, you yourself will turn out the same.

So anyway, I had luckily got a job at Rivers Edge thanks to Nerissa's moms input on how much of an amazing person I am. But it still wasn't enough, all our money was going towards the bills and none towards food or supplies. That's why house maintenance was a definite no no at the moment.

I leapt onto my worn bed like superman, adding the effect with a small raised fist as I leaped into the air and fell ungracefully onto my bed. I groaned along with my bed, rolling onto my side as I stared out my window. Although my house was an abyss of crap it did have a good feature, being how the woods were just beyond our backyard. I could look out my window in the morning; see the ray of sunlight glistening on the wet leaves from the previous rainy night. It was funny how in La Push, after around 5 o'clock not matter whether it had been sunny all day rain still managed to pour down from the heavens.

I smiled slightly as I glanced over to our neighbours backyard where the Peterson kids were running around in glee, chasing their little Jack Russel around the yard. The dog yelped as one of the kids launched on top of it, the boy shouting out in victory at having caught the wild beast.

I sort of wished I could be that age again, when the world seemed so big and full of wondrous magical things. Where there was no pain or suffering, where you held no shame or fear. When life was simple I guess.

I flinched at the sound of a door slamming shut downstairs, glancing towards my open door as I listened to my mother crash around the room. "Bloody ass hole, thinks he can walk all over me!" Mom grumbled to herself and I flinched yet again at the sound of mom throwing something yet again. I really do wish she would throw around things in the backyard or something rather than ruining all our things.

I rose from my bed slowly, walking across the creaky floorboards to shut my bedroom door as the cussing and shouting only got louder. I had long ago grown tired of my mom's antics, and although it may seem horrible on my part because of my mother's condition but I had honestly really tried.

I thought I had gotten my mom the help she needed, we went to see a doctor and find out what was wrong with her. It took some time but he managed to properly diagnose her with Bipolar Disorder. She got medication which she refuses to take, and eventually I just got fed up with her attitude and chose to ignore her. I confess, I felt horrible for not helping my mom when she wasn't mentally well, but what can I do to help her when she wouldn't even help herself?

I walked towards my bed once again and pulled out my sketch book from my bag that had been flung on my bed when I did my superman flight. I skimmed through the pages, smirking slightly when I caught sight of a few of my comic works. Yes I admit, I was the type of girl who loved to draw, not only paintings but mostly comics.

I don't know what it was, but drawing to me was fun and I enjoyed showing off my work to Nerissa and Hector. In Hectors mind, I was the perfect girlfriend.

But in mine, I was more of the perfect friend for a guy.

I was masculine and obviously tough enough to take on a guy with equal force. I had the attitude of a total cow, but the sincerity of a nun. Guys would consider me to be the ideal best friend, but near to none would ever go as far as to think of me as the perfect girlfriend. Guys wanted the type of girl that they could protect, the type of girl that would rely on them and think they were the greatest person in the entire world. I wasn't that stereotype, I was a total different type of woman.

But like always Hector was an exception.

I pulled back the papers on my sketch book and onto one of my blank pages, pulling out a sharp pencil from my bag. I began to draw then, simply letting my mind go as I lied on my bed letting the calming sound of rain ease my thoughts. Thankfully the sound of a raging woman had died down and eventually the echo of a television could be heard from downstairs. I was comfortable for now, knowing that mom probably already figured out I had slipped my way into my bedroom. Most days when I didn't want to run into my mom I usually climbed up the tree near my bedroom window and hid in my room until I was starved.

Darkness eventually filled my bedroom, and I leant over my bed to switch on my lamp, which gave me a soft glow. I scratched at my blonde hair, and quietly glanced down at what I had been drawing only to give the picture a questioning look

Why had I, of all things, chosen to draw a wolf?

**A/N yes no Paul in this chapter, but I just thought that I should show Mamie's way of living more before we went into all the mushy stuff. And I'm definitely gonna make sure this one has lots of it! Because in my other stories I find I more concentrate on the plot and I tend to leave out the cute stuff . **

**Review and tell me what you think! Please :D**


	3. Golden Eyes and My Alien Boyfriend

**A/N So this is the chapter when things really start to build up, HOPE YOU ENJOY IT!**

**Thanks for the review**

_ShignitLuvzTwilight_

_Scigeekgirl_

_Wolfie96 _

_Igy_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters**

_**Golden Eyes and My Alien Boyfriend**_

I stared up at my white pale roof, my eyes watering the longer the heat flushed my skin, like a weeping child who scraped their knee.

I clenched my teeth, trying to hold in my cries of agony as the pain slashed at me one after one. My breath was quick and so loud that I suspected the squirrels outside could hear it as well. Sweat drenched my pale shirt, and I tried so hard to fight against the burning heat that made me want to strip down to my bare skin and rub ice on me.

At this current moment in time, 7:07 am to be exact, I was almost certain I was dying.

Now any other person would probably be rushing to the phone, or calling out for aid. But not me, I hated getting help from another person, even on my death bed I'm sure I would refuse the helping hand of my saviour. So here I lay, groaning and clenching my teeth from the agonizing pain trying with all my might not to shout out. Nothing like being in a deep sleep, only to wake up from your own fierce agony, the pain so raw my first waking thought was that someone was murdering me.

It felt like hours as I thrashed in my bed, praying to Buddha that this moment would not be my last.

The pain was indescribable, like having every profound nerve pinched and twisted with a bolt of lightning. I wanted nothing more than to shout out for my mother, to call out for her and beg her to come to my aid. But just as I was about to fall asleep I could hear the banging of a door from down stairs, then the revving of an engine driving away from our home.

Mom had left, and I was all alone in the intense suffering of this unfortunate event.

I glanced out my window looking at the morning sky with the small orange and pink clouds that seemed to almost calm my aching pain. I watched the unmoving sky, praying to the heavens for one moment of peace to be rid of this pain. But then I clenched my teeth, the drying sweat tainting my forehead like blood from a victim of my crime.

I hated feeling weak like this.

I sat up in my bed, heaving out my breaths like a panting dog and brushing my sweating hands through my drenched hair. Every move seemed to be an unwanted effort, even moving my eyes around wounded me, a shooting pain going straight to my head. I tried to swing my legs off my bed which didn't really work being how I couldn't even feel my legs. I was seriously concerned for my health, my body ached all over to the point where I suspected massive round shaped bruises to appear on my body.

But there was no such occurrence, no proof of my agony but the small cries of pain I let escape my lips.

Eventually I managed to crawl my way out of my bed, every movement causing a small moan to leave my lips. I landed on the floor with a small thud, the wooden panels groaning underneath my sudden weight. I looked up from the floor to stare at my bedroom, a small ray of sunlight filling the room, giving off a small peaceful glow. The dust in the air danced in tiny little spirals, the once invisible sight now visible to the naked eye from the gentle light.

But now was no time to admire my room, so I began to crawl pitifully towards my ensuite, thanking the heavens that I had left my bathroom door open last night.

I crawled weakly into the inside of my bathroom, gasping loudly in shock at the sudden change in temperature from the cold tiles. My bare breasts and stomach felt as if they had been splashed with artic ice, which was pretty much spot on with the temperature of my bathroom as of now.

I unsteadily rose onto my feet, my legs feeling as if they were being pierced with a million needles the longer I wobbled on my unsteady legs. I walked like a child taking its first steps, slowly heading into the vision of my mirror. And when I caught my reflection, I couldn't help but finally let myself release a loud, horrified scream.

In the mirror, stood a girl that looked like she had gone through hell, come back to earth only to fall back into the pits of despair once more. Her hair was in disarray, the long bleached locks in tangles much like a birds nest would have been. Her bare naked upper body was as pale as death itself, so pasty that it matched the white tiles on the floor. But what had me most shocked, wasn't how much of a mess I appeared to be.

It was because my once dull brown eyes, were suddenly a peculiar, frightening bright gold.

I had never seen such a bright gold colour in my entire existent, and from the sudden shock of the glowing eyes I stumbled backwards, falling ungracefully onto the lid of my closed toilet seat. The eyes in the mirror followed me, watching me just as the way I watched them. For some reason I couldn't comprehend that the person in the mirror really was me, blaming it on some stupid prank from an unknown suspect.

But as I slowly raised my hand into the air, clawing my nails into the flesh on my cheek so deeply that I managed to draw blood. I realised almost unconsciously, the beast I had become.

What was inside, had clawed its way and appeared on the outside.

I released a loud fierce scream, so loud that I expected my house to quake from the roar of my scream. I stumbled forward, bracing my hands against my sink as I stared with wide eyes at the mimicking reflection. I moved my head from side to side, watching in fear as the reflection followed every move.

_There was no way, this can't be me! It's impossible, eyes can't just change so suddenly like that! Sure over time someone's eye colour can alter, but never before had I heard someone's eyes changing colour this rapidly._

I tried to take deep breaths, cussing Lucifer for whatever occurrence was happening at this moment.

The extricating pain hadn't faltered throughout my whole panic, in fact the ringing in my ears and the painful headache only seemed to worsen. I pulled at the roots of my hair, shutting my eyes tightly as the pain in my head got worse and worse. Every noise seemed so fucking loud, so loud that I could somehow even hear the sound of the light wind outside my home.

The sound of the slightly dripping tap downstairs, and the sound of an engine coming to a stop.

At that sudden noise, my eyes widened in fear, the sound of heavy breathing and racing footsteps somehow meeting my ears. And all of this noise was coming just outside of my house.

The sound of the doorbell ringing came next, and I looked out my bathroom door, my eyes still as wide as saucers. I looked at my reflection, seeing my topless body and scarred cheek, along with my glowing gold eyes which sparkled annoyingly.

_Shit, Shit, Shit, Shit, Shitity Shit shit, FUCK! _

Obviously I wasn't planning to open the door in this state, but that didn't change the fact that someone was shouting unbelievably loudly just outside my front door. "Brewster you little fuck! Let me in now!" The shout was filled with panic, and although the words were rude, I could hear the insane worry hinted deep inside.

And what made this shouting voice even worse, was that I had the strange feel that the person shouting was none other than my most hated rival.

Paul.

_What the bloody hell was Paul Lahote, doing outside my house!? And so early in the morning too, I mean seriously who gets up this fucking early? Whoa….wait! That's beside the point! This is Paul! Why the hell is he at my house?!_

I slowly staggered outside of my bathroom, leaning side to side as if I were some drunken frat boy after a party. I caught site of my drenched white shirt, and choosing to avoid the wet shirt I went into my cupboard and pulled out a baggy grey shirt with a random logo on it. I rubbed at my forehead, the noise of Pauls heavy breathing getting worse and worse the more I walked.

"Jesus fucking Christ Brewster! Open the door now or I'll kick it down!" I winced slightly at the sudden loud shout from downstairs, and I unsteadily walked down my stairs almost falling along the way.

Once I reached the bottom of the stairs I let out a small cry, a sudden wave of heat washing over me. _Why was I so fucking hot!?_

_In more ways than one. *wink*_

"Brewster!?" Paul shouted in panic, obviously having heard my small cry of pain. I glared at the white door, imagining Pauls face behind it. "What the fuck do you want Lahote?" I shouted, although my voice pitifully cracked during my shout, causing me to cough loudly.

"What do I want!? Well I'd like to fucking know what the fuck is going on?! One minuted I'm sleeping soundly and all of a sudden I wake up and I feel like I'm being murdered by fucking Jason!" Paul shouted from the other side of the door, his words so heated I almost thought my door would catch on fire.

"Well I'm sorry to hear that Paul, but I'm not your fucking mother so I'm not going to kiss your boo boo better! So fucking leave!" I shout with as much hostility as Paul, about ready to kick the door down and smash his face into the wall. But I wouldn't let Paul see me like this, all weak looking and pitiful, as well having some weird alien gold eyes.

"Fuck!" I hear Paul exclaim, followed by the sound of him kicking my mother's gnome over, shattering it into little pieces. Didn't bother me none, I hated that fucking thing anyway. "Ok fine, all I'm asking is that you open the door and let me see you, and then I'll leave, believe me." Paul tells me after taking small deep breaths. I ignored the small ache in my chest at his last words, finding it strange that the hatred in Pauls tone hurt me.

"Well I'm sorry Paul but I can't do that." I hate myself for saying the words so quietly, like a small little mouse. I am proud of my naturally loud and hyper voice, but why is it that I sound so shy all of a sudden. This must be because of the alien eyes….or something.

"Brewster." My eyes widen at the small growl of my surname which came from Paul, sounding much like a wild beast. I unconsciously took a step away from the door, having a sudden instinct to keep away from the raging man. I could somehow hear the sound of Paul's clothes rustling, the sound of him raising his leg ever so slowly before loudly connecting with my door.

The crack of my door coming off its hinges was what really made me react, especially when the door came banging down onto the floor in front of me. I raced away from Paul before I really got a good look at him, racing towards my kitchen. Normally I would happily pick a fight with Paul, to throw a punch at him and kick him in the groin. But something in the back of my mind told me to either fight, or flight.

And now was not a fighting time.

Paul seemed to radiate this intense heat that filled the air, washing over me and leaving me shivering in both fear….and something else. I slid as I turned the corner into the kitchen, glancing quickly behind me to see Pauls figure slowly stalking towards me in a predator like stature.

"What the fuck Paul?!" I shout loudly, racing away from him before I could see his face, going straight outside the backdoor in a fierce haste. I hated to admit it but I was really terrified, his heat had me shivering in intense fear. I managed to step outside, my bare warm feet getting cooled slightly by the stone steps as I almost made it to the wet ground below.

_Almost…_

If Paul had let me get away, let me run and scream for help, let me jump over my fence like planned and rush into the Petersons house…..

Things might have been different, for better or for worse I wasn't certain.

But maybe what happened was fate, something we could never have been able to avoid no matter how hard we tried.

Paul pulled me against him before I could even step down onto the ground, the aging door creaking loudly in front of me. His heat intensified mine, his warmth so severe against my back that I heard myself let out a small startled cry. My small body fit perfectly against his chiselled chest, like a jigsaw puzzle which was finally put together. I'd never felt such an insane heat before in my entire life, let alone such a profound pleasure by merely being held.

I could feel Paul's warm breath against my hair, feel him lean down and press his nose against my wet hair and breathe in my scent. I shivered when he did, feeling a small tingle down my spine as he clutched onto my impossibly tighter.

"Paul?" I whisper out weakly, glancing down at the arm that was wrapped around my waist, holding onto me so tightly I feared my lungs would never find air. I felt Paul stiffen behind me at my voice calling his name and as suddenly as he grabbed me he released me just as quickly. I glanced at Pauls quivering form behind me, cursing Lucifer, Jesus Christ, God and even my beloved Budda as I let out a small pitiful whimper at the loss of contact.

_Seriously who the fuck whimpers!?_

Paul's hands covered his face, all the while his body still shaking from his strange mental break down. My eyes seemed drawn to his large russet hands that covered his face, like a moth to a flame. His hands looked so big, so warm and perfectly shaped. The bones which lightly pressed up against his skin, his long slender fingers which clutched at his face all gave me a strange butterfly feeling in my stomach.

I felt my hand twitch at my side, and I couldn't help but think that it was because a part of me wanted to take Paul's hand and hold it in mine.

"W-what the hell Paul!? First you come banging against my front door, and then when I don't let you in you kick the door off its fucking hinges! Then you just chase after me and practically butt rape me from behind!" I shout in fierce anger, my heated glare watching Paul as he shuddered even more intensely. Paul didn't answer me; the only evidence of him having heard me was how he winced slightly at my butt rape remark.

My eyes widen slightly as Paul suddenly staggers backwards, his body shaking all the while as his large hands slowly drag down his face. He leans against the one of the walls, sliding dramatically down the wall, his elbows resting against his knees as he shakes.

"Paul?" I whisper quietly.

I may hate Paul with every fibre of my being, but I wasn't totally heartless. I wasn't the type of person who didn't give a flying monkey's ass if someone was having some sort of mental break down. I walked hesitantly toward Paul, feeling like a small child approaching an untamed lion.

"Hey? You okay?" I ask quietly, kneeling down onto my knees in front of Paul watching him shiver uncontrollably. As I took the time to admire his body, I realised just how drastically his appearance had changed. His once bony small shoulders were now amazingly broad and toned, his long arms weighed with large rounded muscles. If people thought that Paul was attractive before, they'll thing he was a god now.

But before I could reach out and touch his large warm hand, he removes his hands from his face and catches my eyes with his. Like a mouse caught in trap, I couldn't tear my eyes from his, drawn so immeasurably I couldn't see anything but his eyes. They were so beautiful, like nothing I had ever seen in my entire life.

I felt uplifted, lighter than air as I practically floated with nothing but my essence intact.

Zoned on his eyes and nothing else, I felt myself slowly but surely fall into the pits of his soul. Drinking in his soul like wine, I sipped greedily on everything he was and buried it deep within me where he could never hide. Everything he was seeped inside me, and I could feel my life force entering his. His heartbeat became mine; his blood flowed underneath my flesh like a descending water fall. His pain, his anguish and self-hatred clawed its way into my mind and as if the image were right before my eyes, I could see him for who he truly was.

He wasn't the hated obnoxious playboy I had always thought him to be.

He was human.

He felt things just as much as I did, probably even more so. I could feel his compassion, his desire for a happier life and his anguish because he knew that happiness was beyond his reach. Every little piece of who Paul Lahote is clutched onto me like a weeping child.

And suddenly, I wasn't just bearing the burdens of one Mamie Brewster.

I beared his as well.

I couldn't tell for certain how long we sat there, much like the time in class when we played the staring game; I was unable to look away from his eyes. They pulled me in like a rope, and now that I had lived in him, I felt like I couldn't tear myself back out again.

"Wha-"Paul started in a dazed tone, his eyes locked onto mine just as much as mine were on him. He seemed stunned, almost as if he couldn't comprehend what had just occurred. Well I couldn't really blame him, I had no clue either. I watched in anticipation as Paul slowly raised his large hand into the air, lightly caressing his long slender finger against the lines of my cheekbone, lightly grazing the scratch on my cheek as well.

I gasped at the feather like touch, a strange shock of electricity tingled the place where his gentle fingers had touched me. A small heat built up in the core of my chest, my racing heart lit up like a match being flicked and catching aflame. The warmth swarmed through my core and throughout every corner and turn of my being, until I was almost certain every part of me was on fire.

Paul stared at me with such deep eyes, and the look he gave me was the polar opposite of the hateful glare he usually used to give me.

So much passed between us in such little time, I thought my mind had managed to crack into two. One for Paul and one for me, separate but strung together by a large heavy chain. I could somehow feel the weight of his body, even though he was physically in front of me.

The feeling was almost awkward and uncomfortable, like I had somehow managed to gain a few extra pounds in less than a second. His heat flowed into mine, boiling me like a kettle, and waiting until I whistled loudly to alert I was getting too hot.

Which I was as of now, yet Paul didn't seem to notice this.

No, in fact he was too busy undressing me with those deep heated eyes of his. But I couldn't really say much, because I was doing the exact same thing. I wondered what it would be like to caress that dark russet skin, to run my hands down his chest and feel the obvious six pack he had going on underneath that shirt. To have him on top of me, his large hands brushing across my bare skin with the lightest touch, like the wings of a butterfly.

But I shook those thoughts out of my head as the sound of an engine met my ears, causing me to frantically jump to my feet. "Get the fuck out Paul!" I shout loudly, pointing in the direction of the back door where I had previously attempted to escape out of. Much like I had, Paul shook his head to clear whatever thoughts were swarming through his head and stared up at me in confusion.

He was as confused as I was about what had passed between us.

"Go!" I screech out loudly, glaring daggers at him as I shivered uncontrollably. I could feel my body overheating over and over again; feel the roar of my racing heart as it thumped at the very presence of Paul. Paul seemed to awaken from the daze, and I watched him as he stumbled to his feet and ran out of my house so quickly I saw spots. I watched him through my kitchen window as he raced into the woods, and my eyes widened when he ripped off his shirt in the process before disappearing in the trees.

I stood there stunned; everything that had occurred in less than five minutes had my vision blurry and my thoughts in disarray. _What the fuck just happened here? _Was all that raced through my head, to the point where I didn't hear the sound of someone entering my home and walking into the kitchen.

"Mamie?" I heard the sudden voice of Hector, which seemed to drag and pull me out of my thoughts. I felt like I was mentally a small child, being pulled on the poles of the playground, begging their parent to let them go and let them stay and play. I suddenly and rather violently awakened to reality, the gentle worried face of Hector dragging me down and causing me to realise what I had just done.

_I just had a sappy romantic movie worthy love moment with none other than Paul Lahote._

_Oh god why?_

I stared at Hector with wide eyes, the guilt and shame flowing into me almost instantly as his leaf green eyes held nothing but concern for my odd state. He walked over to me slowly, as if I were an untamed animal which could launch at him at any moment. "Mamie? What's wrong?" Hector asked me with a calm tone, speaking in a low whisper as to not frighten me in some way. All I could do was stare at him, my eyes wide as the incident which had just occurred swirled through my mind in waves. Wave after wave hit me as harshly as the last one, and all I could think about was how intense the feelings I had just experience were. How alive I had felt in those short few seconds, the few short seconds when Paul wasn't my worst enemy, the one person I truly hated.

And I couldn't get that Paul out of my head.

"Mamie?" I couldn't help but wince as I was brought out of my swirl of thoughts by a warm tender hand which lightly touched my shoulder. I stared at the pale hand in surprise, as if I couldn't register that this hand was touching my shoulder. And then, as suddenly as the hand had touched my shoulder a strange electric shock pierced the skin where I had been touched.

I let out a small pitiful shout, pulling away from the hand which belonged to Hector.

My hand automatically went to my shoulder, where the pain was slowly numbing as soon as I had moved away from Hectors hand. The shock settled in after the pain, and my eyes drew up from my shoulder to meet Hectors worried and concerned ones.

His touch had left a small tingling pain in my shoulder, the skin feeling much like a painful burn after a hot summer's day. It wasn't anything like a small zap from the connection of skin or some weird phenomenon.

It was as simple as anything else, just a strange peculiar jolt of electricity which had caused me to experience pain because of the gentle touch of my boyfriend's hand. Yet it had left me so shocked that I still couldn't mutter a teeny tiny word in response to Hectors worried persistent callings of my name.

I watched as Hectors mouth moved, words obviously spilling out of them yet for some reason my hearing was deaf, and I couldn't hear a word he said. I watched in confusion as my vision began to slowly blur, Hectors face becoming distorted in a swirly like image. In an intense panic I looked around the kitchen, expecting everything else around me to be blurred and distorted. Except it wasn't, everything was normal as it had been a few seconds ago. I turned back to look at Hector, only to see that when my eyes met his face he was still blurred, just a swirl of colour.

"Hector?" I whisper quietly, walking up to the distorted face with interest as the closer I got the more the face blurred. I could still make out his slightly hollowed cheek and his leaf green eyes as well as his strong jaw. But for some reason it was too difficult to focus properly on his face, it left my eyes sore and a small ache in my head the longer I focused on his face.

"Maaaaamiiieee!" I jumped slightly at the gurgled shout, recognising it as Hectors even despite its distortion. The voice sounded like a broken record or an intercom with bad reception. "Areeee yooou okkkaaay?" Hector gurgled out once again, and I stared at his blurred face, trying to focus on it better, but I only ended up with a shitty head ache and aching eyes.

"Ye-yeah" I stutter out, squinting my eyes as the pain in my head worsened, so badly that I had to avert my eyes from his blurred face. Everything else around me was vivid, the white kitchen walls and the slightly grimy blue kitchen benches all looked normal.

"Yoo-Yooou Suuuuure?" Hector asks me, and through the retarded intercom I could hear the concern in his tone. I nodded my head, feeling my voice was trapped in my throat and the words along with it. Everything just seemed so annoyingly weird and all I could really persist with was that I wanted answers, like right now.

_Why wasn't I able to see my fucking boyfriends face, or at the very least hear him clearly?! _

"O-oo-okaaay theen" Hector says, but I can hear the disbelief in his tone and I watched as his vivid hand reaches up to scratch his blurred head. "What are you doing here Hector?" I ask him, finding my voice yet again. "Well I caaaame here to-to-to pick yoooou upppppp of course." Hector tells me, the obvious cheerfulness he always had hinting through his retarded words.

Usually his happy cheerful voice would cheer me up, and cause me to become as happy as he was.

But this time, I was too far gone that not even Hector could pull me out.

I tried to smile at the blurred face, but I felt strangely weird, stupidly thinking in the back of my mind that I was smiling to a figment of my imagination. "That's sweet of you, just let me go and change." I rush out, running past the blurred Hector and toward the stairs, forcing myself not to look back.

I hurry up the stairs and into my bedroom, closing the door behind me as loudly as possible.

I stare at the vivid door, trying to process what had just happened.

First Paul, now this!?

I step backwards, my eyes never leaving the door as I slowly, almost dramatically fall onto my bed. I can't help but feel that I was in some sort of danger, like Hector had suddenly transformed into this soul sucking alien who wanted to probe me. Maybe it wasn't me that was in the wrong, but Hector? What if his face had just become distorted all on its own or something?

Everything else seemed normal and fine, but as soon as I looked at Hector he suddenly became all blurred and shit. _Yeah, something must be wrong with Hector, not me. _

Yet at this assumption I suddenly felt worry and some form of fear, because throughout our conversation Hector didn't mention once that he was some deformed alien from planet Mars, or even realise that his face was a blur of colour.

I tried to shake it off as I rose to my feet, but with everything that had happened in the past 20 minutes I couldn't seem to think clearly. I walked toward my wardrobe, staring at the different clothing in concentration, waiting for them to suddenly blur just like Hectors face had.

They never did.

I grabbed a simple blue button up shirt and a pair of jeans, slipping on the slightly tight jeans with a fierce tug and putting on a white tank top, wearing the blue button shirt open. I tied up my blonde hair into a loose bun and tried to take deep breaths, mentally preparing myself for the walk of fear down those stairs which would lead me to my alien boyfriend.

I purposely took my time putting on my awesome army boots (the love of my life) the whole time never taking my eyes off my white closed door, waiting for Hector to burst through the door with his blurred face. I couldn't comprehend why I was suspecting Hector to be an axe murdered, but who wouldn't be suspicious when there boyfriend suddenly transformed into this distorted face alien?

I also took my time walking towards my bedroom door and down the stairs, trying to spot Hector along the way. I spotted him once I reached the end of the stairs, sitting in one of the chairs at our kitchen table, playing with a sharp shard with his hands. I immediately tense up when I see the sharp shard, irrational thoughts of having my body rolled into autopsy and flashes of a paper with the title 'Local girl murdered by alien boyfriend with sharp object. THEY REALLY DO LIVE AMONG US!'

I flinched as Hectors blurred face looked up from the sharp shard and up at me, and through the blur of his face I could see his lips lift up into a small smile. "Well don't w-we loookkk gorgeous as alwaaaays?" Hector says to me, and if the words hadn't been so distorted I would have thought it was sweet.

I forced out a small smile, my eyes constantly glancing over to the sharp shard in Hectors hands. Hector seems to notice this and I hear a small slightly unnatural chuckle leave his lips. "Oh, I fo-found thissss on the flooooor" Hector explains, twisting the shard around in his hand.

I nod in understanding, realising it must have been one of the shards from the broken plates last night. I then realise that mom must have cleaned up her mess once she got back home from her game of crazy bitch chases the hairy man last night.

"So yoooou all s-sett?" Hector asks me, standing up from the chair and thankfully leaving the threatening shard on the table. He walked over to me, and I felt the strange instinct to step back away from him. But I refused the instinct, and let the blurred Hector pull me in for a small kiss. As soon as his lips touched mine a fierce shock of pain jolted my entire body, starting from my lips to every corner of my body.

I pulled away instantly, heaving out a heavy breath of pain as my lips tingled much like my shoulder had when Hector touched me earlier. Only this time it was a thousand times worse.

"What's wrong!?" I hear Hector shout out for me in concern, and as his hand reaches out for me I instinctively move away, fearing his touch would hurt me again. My breath comes out in gasps as I stare down at the floor, my lips which had been touched by Hectors still tingling in pain and the shock of the agony slowly dying down in my body.

_What sort of alien was Hector!? _

**A/N Le fin! **

**Review and tell me what you thought of this chapter! Thanks xx**

**ImWatchingYouBurn**


	4. Everything's Changing

**A/N so I've finally updated after soooo long, but I've just been so insanely busy lately with a lot of family and personal stuff so I just haven't really had the time to sit down a write for a while. But man does it feel good to finally do it! .**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or the characters created by Stephanie Meyer**

**Thanks for reviewing!**

_Scigeekgirl_

_Loula Lahote_

_Wolf lover of Michigan_

_Wolfie96_

_EGilly_

_**Everything's Changing.**_

My eyes traced over Hectors blurred features, watching as his lips moved with distorted and fuzzy words which almost echoed in my mind. The sound of the revving engine was clear as a ringing bell, no distortion or strange echoing filled my ear drums. Everything was normal; the flying swirl of green which passed us by as we drove and the pouring rain falling from the heavens was all clear and ordinary.

Hector was the only thing which wasn't normal today.

I tried to concentrate on his words, but the more he talked the more his voice sounded almost robotic and impossible to understand. So all I could do was nod as he sped down the rural road towards school, the speeding car and scenery being the only thing which assured me I wasn't going neither blind nor deaf. I had no clue as to how I was meant to act in this sort of situation, I mean it wasn't like schooling exactly teaches you lessons based on suddenly finding out your boyfriend is some sort of freaky blurred alien.

So I just sat there, trying to listen as intently as possible to the unfocused words which continued to leave Hectors lips. His mouth moved, opening and closing yet each word was like a scrambled puzzle, impossible to place together. "S…So-so coach reck-re…s-some I can, can st-aaaaa playing quar-t-t-t back and ta…. -othy's pl-place." All I could do was nod along with his confusing words, hoping that my nodding was an appropriate reply for his words. My nods seemed to work, as Hector didn't seem to be noticing my ability to notice his freaky alieness.

Eventually, and thankfully we finally reached school grounds and almost instantly after Hector put the car into park I hurried out of the passenger seat. The cold winter air thrashed against my thin clothing, causing a small shiver to rock my sensitive body. My head was still throbbing, after all I assumed it to be expected after all that had occurred in such a short amount of time. I turned at the click of the door on the other side of the car opening, flinching when I saw Hectors blurred head rise from the car. His blurred face turned in my direction, his lips lifting up into a smile through the heavy fog of blurred colour. I force a small smile back at him and then quickly diverted my eyes from his face, trying to look anywhere which didn't involve blurry faced aliens.

But the crowded parking lot gave me no such joy.

Instead my eyes met a group of five native boys, crowded around a large truck laughing at something they all found amusing. Only, just like Hector, their voices were distorted.

And not only that, but each of their faces were covered with a heavy layer of blurred colour, making it impossible for me to recognise them, let alone see their features. I fell against the side of the car, my eyes probably as wide as fucking saucers as my eyes glued themselves to the group of laughing boys. _What the hell was happening here!?_

My eyes search the rest of the parking lot, hoping to find an ordinary face. And I was lucky I did, or I would have dropped down to the floor and started rocking back and forth in insanity. A girl was walking up to the school wearing a black hoody while looking down at her phone with a small smile. I released a small sigh of relief, glad that I wasn't the only normal looking one here. But I continued my search for normalcy, only to find more confusion brought on by freaky aliens. A tall man with russet skin had his heavy arm wrapped around a shorter girl's waist, walking across the parking lot just like everyone else. The girls face was normal, a small smirk on her face as she spoke to the tall russet man. Everything looked ordinary, just a simple couple walking towards their school.

Only the guys face was anything but normal.

Just like every other dude I had seen, this guy's face was identical, equally blurred and distorted and from this distance I can still hear the grotesque echo of his voice. Every male in sight had their features blurred and unrecognizable to me, the sound of their voices carried by the wind held nothing but distortion to me. And suddenly, I felt like I was suffocating amongst these peculiar faces, these face which belonged in some sort of sci-fi horror film.

But this was reality, and not only was every man as far as the eye can see faces blurred, but my boyfriend too. "Mamie?" I made out the somewhat clearer voice of Hector as he made his way around the car, his face still blurred oddly. And when he reached out his hand to touch mine, I couldn't help but flinch away in fear, remembering the electric pain that pierced me the last time Hector touched me. His face scared me, made me want nothing more than to run in the opposite direction, and run towards-

I pause, the thought ending there as my mind swirls in confusion at the sudden brainwave.

_What was I thinking of running towards?_

"Wh-whats wrooong?" Hector's unnatural voice asks me, his lips forming into a frown through the fog. I feel myself shiver at the frightening voice, feeling like I was in some sort of gruesome horror movie, with no way of escaping from the monster. Because that monster was my boyfriend.

"No-Nothing." I stutter pitifully, but could you really blame me? Here I was, surrounded by a crowd of blurred faces, and having no idea as to why they were like that. Every female as far as I could see were perfectly ordinary, their faces clear to my eyes. It didn't make any sense to me, how was it that I was suddenly incapable of seeing or properly hearing boys?

I stand to my feet slowly, my eyes never leaving Hector's blurred features, in fear that he would suddenly lash out and attack me. My thoughts almost seemed irrational, even to me. I mean Hector was my boyfriend, and he had been for a long time now. Why was I suddenly afraid of him? Why was I suddenly seeing him and every other boy like this? It made no sense to me, and to be quite honest, I felt like I genuinely didn't want to find out.

What if something was mentally seriously wrong with me? What if I was having some sort of mental break down? Which wouldn't be totally uncanny, with everything that went on in my messed up life. Maybe the stress of my family finally got to me? Maybe I was so messed up that I was starting to see bizarre illusions that made every guy I saw faces blurry to my eyes.

Right now all I knew was that I had to get away, that I had to get away from Hector and his sickly disturbing voice.

I rushed past Hector, not even bothering to come up with some sort of excuse as to my sudden departure. I couldn't even look at him, not when his face was so distorted and messed up like that. I could hear his disturbing voice shout out after me, nonsense to my ears as I hurried away from the boy I used to be crazy about. Yet look at me now, I couldn't even stand to look at his face without feeling ill and afraid.

I hurried up the school steps and entered the school, lowering my head with a gasp as I noticed more blurred faces, their distorted chatter filling the air. I felt ill, like I was about to hurl all over the schools polished grey floor.

The large crowd of students nearly smothered me, choking me with its poisoning air as I stumbled unsteadily towards my locker. I didn't want to be here, I didn't want to be around all these people, all these alien like creatures that made me feel ill looking at their blurred features. Their voices made my ears ring, made me press my hands against my ears in an attempt to block their voices. Yet it didn't help, the disturbing noise only continued on further.

_Someone, please save me from the noise._

"Mamie?" A clear musical voice came from behind me, causing me to look behind me from where I was leaning against a random locker. There stood Nerissa, her face ordinary and the same as yesterday when I had last seen her. I wanted to cry out in relief when I saw a familiar face, finally feeling a form of calm wash over me as I saw her.

"You don't look so good." Nerissa comments, frowning in concern as she looks me over. I could feel the sweat trickling down my temple, the type a person usually got when they were insanely ill. My hands were shaking uncontrollably, and I was sure I must be as pale as death itself. The voices wouldn't stop; they were so disgusting I could barely even stand it. Yet having Nerissa nearby almost numbed the sickly feeling inside of me.

_Almost._

"Hector told me you totally blew him off when you got to school. What's wrong?" Nerissa questions me, reaching out to touch my shoulder. I flinched away slightly, remembering again the painful shock of electricity that coursed through me when Hector had touched me. Yet when Nerissa's hand touched my shoulder there was… Nothing, no pain, no sudden shock of electricity, just the ordinary warmth of her hand against my shoulder.

"It's nothing, I just don't feel well." I answer her question, feeling my breathing slow down slightly now that Nerissa was around. What was I going to tell her? That I had some freaky bonding moment with Paul when he came banging down my door and started chasing me through my house, and then suddenly Hector comes over and now every boy I see is blurred and makes me feel like I'm gonna hurl?

I stiffened at those thoughts, remembering properly the incident between Paul and I. Was that the cause behind all of this? But that didn't make any sense, what would Paul have to do with any of this? How was that incident able to make every guy I see have their face blurred?

Hell, I didn't even understand why such a moment occurred between Paul and me.

Now that I thought about it, I could still feel that weight on my shoulders. That heavy bulk which had suddenly appeared the moment I met Paul's eyes. I remember, at the time I had thought to myself that this extra load was Paul himself, that it was Pauls entire being. But that must have been some stupid sappy caught in the moment thought. And this extra weight might just mean that I'd put on a few extra pounds.

It didn't even make sense that I would have thought that, that I would have thought Paul had suddenly become a part of me.

_So stupid._

Suddenly the bell chimed loudly above us, alerting everyone it was time to be heading off to class. When the bell chimed I had expected my head to throb from the loud sound, like it had done for the past week ever since my sudden loss of appetite and sensitive hearing occurred. But there was nothing, just the simple echo of the bell that filled the animated halls.

What the fuck was going on here?

"Come on, you and I have Math together right?" Nerissa smiles at me, grabbing a hold of my hand as she drags me towards my locker, waiting for me to collect my stuff. I groan internally, cursing all my gods for making of all days Thursday today, the day I had Math's first thing in the morning. Curse my luck.

Once I had collected the books I needed for this class, I followed Nerissa with slow steps towards our assigned classroom, feeling as if each step was draining more and more of my strength and will. Every time a random dude passed me by, blurred faces galore, I would instantly flinch and shudder as a wave of illness washed over me. The sentiment was basic instinct, totally unwanted and unexpected as it pounded into me at the mere sound of a man's voice.

We finally reached the classroom, the last ones too as everyone had already taken their seats and were facing the teacher as he rummaged through his notes, humming slightly. Nerissa and I snuck in, sitting at the two empty back row seats, slipping into them with excellent stealth. I forced myself to stare down at my desk, avoiding all the blurred faces in the room. The teacher began to speak, yet his voice, just like everyone else, was completely distorted to me, just mere nonsense as he spoke. My stomach turned at the voice, and once again all I wanted to do was run away from this place.

The class droned on at a slow pace, and by the end of it I felt like I was literally about to vomit all over Nerissa as we sat up from our seats, the bell signalling my escape. I rushed out of the room, racing past the students who too were hurrying out the door. I ignored Nerissa's shout of my name and ran in the direction of the closest bathroom, making sure to avoid any man's touch.

I reached the bathroom, hand covering mouth as I hurried into an empty stall, locking it behind me hastily. Yet the need to vomit must have been some sort of bizarre illusion because when I knelt over the toilet all I was able to do was dry retch, doing nothing but make my throat ache. I leaned away from the toilet seat, kneeling on the floor as I shook uncontrollably, feeling like I was about to shatter into thousands of tiny little pieces.

What was happening to me?

A loud chuckle suddenly filled up the once quiet bathroom, a feminine and girly laugh which seemed almost fake and artificial. I stood up instantly at the laugh, and turned towards the door, my cheeks flushing at the thought that someone might have heard my dry hurling into the toilet.

"I can't believe her, Jenna looks like such a skank with all that make up on!" A girl squealed in disgust, and I instantly knew I wouldn't be enjoying eavesdropping on this conversation. "I know right! Talk about clown face!" Another voice giggles, and I roll my eyes, cursing god for putting way to many idiots on this earth. Having already had enough of their childish back stabbing, I stepped towards the door and grasped onto the lock to turn it, only to stop as their giggling voices spoke once more.

"Hey did you see Paul today?" The giggles girl asked, and I instantly froze when the name left her lips a strange shudder surging through my body as my hand fell loosely at my side. "You bet I did! He's gotten soooo much hotter since he went AWOL." Squeals said, and I could practically see the flirtatious smirk on her face through the door. I tensed unconsciously, an unfamiliar emotion boiling my blood at her words, and for what I did not know. All I knew was that I suddenly wanted to strangle her.

"Amen to that. But is it just me or is he acting really weird today?" Giggles replied and at her question I listened more intently, pressing my ear up against the door to listen in on what they were saying. "You're right, he wouldn't even look at me when I was talking to him. And word has it that Amanda was being her usual self and started feeling him up, and he totally flipped out and jumped like ten feet away from her, like she had burnt him or something!" Squeals shouted to her friend with a surprised tone and I myself couldn't help but feel shocked too at such a response from Paul.

Paul usually had been the type who relished in Amanda being all touchy feely with him, yet now suddenly he rejected her? The thought seemed almost surreal, that the famous panty grabber would suddenly not want his favourite tennis partner touching him was unbelievably bizarre. "I heard he's not even hanging out with his friends anymore, and that he's been hanging out with Jared Cameron and Sam Uley" Giggles added, lowering her voice as if they were discussing some sort of worldwide epidemic that was to be kept hidden from the world. "I heard about that too." Squeals whispers back, the sound of their footsteps walking away from where I stood, ear pressing up against door as I eaves dropped.

"He's really changed a lot." Squeals spoke, the door shutting behind them as they exited the bathroom, leaving me frozen to the spot where I stood. Hesitantly I unlocked the door, staring at my shivering reflection with wide eyes.

Why had I done that? Why hadn't I left the stall and just exited the room the moment they started talking about Paul? I mean that's what I usually did whenever the moment appeared. What was wrong with me? I leant against the sink, my hands grasping tightly onto the counter as I breathed deeply, my body shaking. I couldn't believe it, I couldn't believe that I had just done something totally polar opposite to what I used to do.

When I eventually left the bathroom, I saw Nerissa leaning against the wall besides the door, a concerned look on her face when she saw me. "Are you okay?" She immediately asks me, walking up to me with a frown on her face. I nod my head mutely, words trapped inside of me as I stared down at the ground feeling so unlike myself. This wasn't me, this wasn't how I reacted to any situation. I never let Nerissa see me like this, I never let anything get the best of me.

Yet here I was, shuddering and scared out of my mind as I thought of all that had transpired today. I was worried for my mental health, worried that something wasn't right in my head. I managed to compose myself, breathing deeply through my nose as I thought over how irrational I was acting and how I shouldn't let all these things get to my head. I opened my eyes, mask on and troubles buried as I smiled at Nerissa.

"I'm alright now." I smile, hoping to reassure Nerissa enough to erase the large frown on her face. My smile seems to win her over as she returns it with a small smile herself, grabbing my hand and holding it in hers. "Good, you had me worried." Nerissa sighs heavily, her eyes brightening with their usual glow as she pulls on my hand. "Now come on, I'm starving!" Nerissa complains, returning to her usual self just as I had. I felt normal again, and I lightly chuckled at Nerissa as she dragged me behind her. "Alright, alright!" I laugh, a smile reaching my lips as I trail behind her, tightening my hold on her hand so she wouldn't suddenly topple me over.

I was so lucky to have a friend like Nerissa.

We entered the cafeteria, the chatter making me feel ill instantly as the retarded voices of the men tainted my ears. Yet I managed it, tuning out the loud chatter and forcing it into the background, ignoring it like I did with all of my problems. This time when Nerissa and I reached the front of the line, instead of grabbing a small simple apple, I piled my plate with food, even going as far as too putting on the lunch ladies meatloaf. This caused both Nerissa and the lunch lady to raise their eyebrows in my direction and all I could do was shrug slightly. "I didn't have any breakfast." I shrug, turning away from the suspicious look, and walking towards our customary table, only to freeze when I spotted Hector's blurred face.

_Shit._

I instantly looked down at the ground, walking towards the table with Nerissa by my side as I freaked out in my head. I couldn't handle this right now, I couldn't handle having to act all normal and fine sitting in my customary spot besides Hector, acting like I wasn't unbelievably afraid of his messed up face. Yet I stayed strong, forcing myself to sit down beside Hector, ignoring my instinct to move away as his retarded lips lifted up in a smile. "H-hey." His sickly disturbing voice echoed into my ear, and I tensed instantly when his arm draped itself over my shoulder.

The pain was instant, coursing through my entire body from the spot where his hand touched my shoulder. My lips shuddered as I tried with all my might to hold in my cry of pain, the intense tingling sensation continuing and growing profounder the longer his hand rested on my shoulder.

Hector didn't seem to detect this as he began to chat away with his broken voice, talking nonsense to all our other friends. I tried not to move, I tried not to cry out from the pain of his touch, but my resolve was slipping and any moment now I knew I would-

"Get your hand off her."

Time instantly halted, everything dwindled away into the distance, dark and clouded as the person who stood in front of me became the centre of my vision. The blinding pain in my shoulder numbed, and suddenly there was nothing but him and his clear and mellow voice.

Paul stood to my side, his hands clenched at his side as he seemed to rumble his body like an earth quake, shuddering with his teeth clenched, his eyes infuriated. My eyes were wide as I stared up at him, shock and surprise veiling my mind and disregarding everything around me, I focused on his face.

It was his face, no blur and no distortion of his voice, just Paul.

_What the fuck?_

That's all I could think, that's all that rationally swirled through my head as my eyes traced over Paul's features, the fierce clench of his jaw and his savage incensed eyes which glowed fiercly. "Ex-excuse meeee?" Hectors voice said from behind me, his hand tightening on my shoulder, causing the jolt of electricity to intensify. I let out a curt groan of pain, barely audible and loud enough to be heard, yet somehow, Paul managed to catch this. A loud reverberation left his lips, sounding much like a growl as his fists clenched even more, his body quaking.

"You're hurting her." Paul growls out, his body shaking uncontrollably. My cheeks flushed slightly when people began to look over in our direction, the cafeteria quieting slightly as all eyes watched us with interest. I looked over to Nerissa for help, only to see her staring at Paul intently, watching his every move with interest as he shook, and vibrated hysterically.

"Paul!" A voice shouts out suddenly, causing us all to stare in the direction of Jared Cameron as he walked towards us, a determined look in his eyes. Paul stiffens when he sees him walking toward us, and a look of panic seems to overcome him as he glances over at me suddenly.

"Shit!" Paul shouts, reaching out to me with his large hands and then proceeding to throw me carefully over his sturdy shoulder, like some sort of caveman, then racing out of the cafeteria like an elephant caught on fire, ignoring the shouts of our names as he ran.

**A/N Phew *wipes away sweat* that was some work there, I had a lot of fun with this chapter ****This one's a bit of a cliffy so I'm hoping to update much more quicker than I did before. **

**Review and tell me what you guys think!**

**ImWatchingYouBurn**


	5. On My Own

**A/N HELLO MY DEAR READERS! I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it, and I'm so happy I managed to make it longer than usual! **

**Thanks for reviewing! **

_Loula Lahote_

_d112hpfan_

_PrincessHera_

_1h2a34_

_Wolfie96_

**Disclaimer: I don't not own Twilight or any of the characters in the book.**

_Previously…_

_"You're hurting her." Paul growls out, his body shaking uncontrollably. My cheeks flushed slightly when people began to look over in our direction, the cafeteria quieting slightly as all eyes watched us with interest. I looked over to Nerissa for help, only to see her staring at Paul intently, watching his every move with interest as he shook, and vibrated hysterically._

_"Paul!" A voice shouts out suddenly, causing us all to stare in the direction of Jared Cameron as he walked towards us, a determined look in his eyes. Paul stiffens when he sees him walking toward us, and a look of panic seems to overcome him as he glances over at me suddenly._

_"Shit!" Paul shouts, reaching out to me with his large hands and then proceeding to throw me carefully over his sturdy shoulder, like some sort of caveman, then racing out of the cafeteria like an elephant caught on fire, ignoring the shouts of our names as he ran._

_**Chapter 5**_

_**On My Own**_

Never in my entire existence had I ever thought such a moment would ever happen to me. Not once had the thought of Paul Lahote, the boy I loathed, would be racing down the school hallway with me thrown over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

But I suppose any other sane person would have never thought that such a thing would happen in any moment of their day, let alone their whole life. Yet here I was, being carried down the empty hallways, my body rocking from the speed as Paul hurried away from the cafeteria.

"What the hell Paul! Let me go!" I screech, bashing against his back brutally in an attempt to break free of his tight hold. My long bleached hair got in my face as I tried to wriggle out of his arms, yet no matter how hard I tried to escape – I found my strength almost feeble against his ridiculous tight hold. "I swear to god if you don't put me down this instant I will beat you so hard your grandchildren will have scars." I threaten, my tone a low hiss of rage.

Yet my threat did not seem to reach his ears as he races through the schools back exit like a harsh gust of wind. The force of his push against the door was so heavy-duty that as we raced down the steps could make out a large crooked crack in the doors window. What the hell was up with this freak?! I tried with little outcome to break free of Pauls hold once again, my anger boiling me like a kettle inside. I hated the fact that he thought he could just pick me up and rip me away from my boyfriend as if I were some little petite doll! I didn't have a clue what he was up too, but I knew I wanted no part of this.

Suddenly, without meaning too, an ear-splitting furious growl leaves my lips – reminding me of rumbling thunder echoing amongst murky clouds. I could feel an intense burning heat build-up in the pit that was my stomach, and all too suddenly I felt the roar of rage scream in my head. And I couldn't control it, just like everything else in my life.

With a harsh swing I kneed Paul in the groin, taking great joy when I heard a loud painful gasp leave his lips. His hold on me weakened instantly and I pulled away from him quickly, landing on my feet with a soft thud. I faltered slightly but regained my footing as I glared up at Paul, whose face was pinched with suffering and his eyes shut tightly. Amusement brimmed up in my mind as I glared down at the annoying dick, yet at the sight of suffering in his clenched features, I suddenly felt a sharp twinge jolt at my chest.

My hand instantly went to the spot I could feel the jolting twinge of pain, and my eyes squinted when the fierce jolt only intensified the more I looked down at Paul. I took a faltering step back, my eyes widening the more the pain seared inside of me.

What the fuck? What was happening to me?!

Paul looked up at me then, his eyes fierce with anger only to alter at the sight of me – clutching at my chest pitifully. Seeming to forget I had just kicked him in his family jewels, Paul rose to his feet and made his way towards me vigorously. Just as he reached me, I pushed out a hand – preparing to shout at him to stay away from me. But the moment my hand touched his strapping chest, a boiling heat slithered up my arm like a singeing burn.

The touch was intensely horrifying, but I found the sentiment to be unbelievably blissful.

Paul and I stood there, both of us foreign to this indescribable heat the connected us together – as if we were shackled together as one. I heaved out a breath, my conscious telling me to pull my hand away, to shout at Paul for carrying me out the cafeteria like that.

But I was completely immobile to my thoughts, my body acting on its own as I lightly ran my hand down Pauls taut chest. I could feel his warm body heat through his shirt, and a fierce tremor swelled inside of me as I placed my hand against the spot where his heart was beating. To think that beneath all that flesh and bone, his heart was thriving gently – the very thing that helped him live on this earth.

I couldn't help but think it must be so delicate, so fragile amongst that flesh and bone. I had to protect it; I had to make sure his heart kept beating.

I froze there, reality seeming to sink in when I heard the light sigh come from in front of me. I looked up then, my eyes horrified as I saw Paul Lahote standing in front of me with a dazed smile on his face. It seemed to register then, that this was really Paul Lahote, the world's biggest dimwit. I had literally just felt up Paul Lahote, I had literally had esteeming thoughts about a boy that had spread the rumour of me being a toad kisser.

Gone was the tranquillity of the moment, and with a loud screech of rage I pulled back my hand – preparing to connect my taut fist with his face. But before I could, a hand grasped my knuckles tightly, causing pain to shoot up my arm. Paul had intercepted, and he too seemed to lose the previous soothing aura that we had shared only a moment ago. We were back to normal, back to the two hormonal teenagers that wanted the other to drop dead. "You little fuck!" I screeched, tearing my hand from his that was painfully clenched around mine.

Paul released me, and I watched as he too burned with fury.

"What the hell was that for? I do need them you know!" Paul shouted, gesturing to his groin with pride. I rolled my eyes, crossing my arms over my chest in defence towards the smug dick face. "I was under the impression you didn't have any at all." I say snidely, my lips lifting up in a smirk when I saw the look of pure raw rage sweep across Pauls face.

This is it; this is the typical Paul and I.

We were two cruel human beings, both equally messed up and tormented inside and our only source of relief was each other. We stood as equal beings, and only the other was capable of soothing the complete torture we under went inside. It may not be sentimental, it may not even be considered healthy. But I knew that Paul was my outlet, the one person who can give back what I gave.

And it was in that moment that Paul launched on top of me with a feral growl, the rage quivering him uncontrollably as he pulled back his hand to punch me in the face. But my instincts took over and I pushed him off of me with a brute force I could have used before when he was carrying me out of the schools cafeteria. Paul faltered backwards, landing on his butt directly across from me – seeming as shocked as I was that I had managed to push him off of me so easily. I could feel my hands tingling from the odd sensation, and I felt myself begin to shiver irrepressibly– my body no longer my own.

I refused to leave it at that, to just let him get away with a little push and kick in his family jewels. So I launched on top of him just as he had to me, but instead of aiming for his face I bashed my hands against his chest in my fury. In that moment, all I could see was red, all I could see was Paul as I felt an animalistic roar sear inside of me.

I wanted to hurt him, I wanted him to feel anguish and hurt from my hands as I hit him. I needed this, I wanted this cruelty that I could only give to Paul. Because I knew he was the only one who would take it with a smirk, the only one who would fight back against me. And just like I had thought, he grabs a hold of my shoulders – his eyes burning with fury, probably just like mine were.

He forces us to roll to the side, pushing me to the ground with a loud grunt and I flinch when I feel my head connect with the hard concrete. I found the thoughts of clarity had now somehow dissolved from my mind, like they were nothing but dust in the wind; they just seemed to vanish when I stared up into Pauls bright grey eyes.

So many emotions existed inside of me at that moment, all of them so primal and penetrating that I found the air could no longer reach my lungs. Rage, anguish, sorrow and something else that I could not understand. It was something so tangled, something so totally messed up and bizarre that it was impossible to decipher. It was powerful, both a burden and a blessing in a large tangled mess of obscurity that clouded my better judgement.

But I knew one thing and that one thing was that it made me hate myself for hurting Paul.

But neither of us could stop; both of us equally frustrated and full of rage that it seemed nothing could halt our brawl. Except at one moment, Paul who was pushing me down onto the concrete as I thrashed against him – was suddenly thrown off of me in one clean sweep.

It sounded ridiculous, I know, but in that moment I felt a gut-wrenching fear jolt inside of me when he was suddenly pulled off of me. I sat upright, my eyes probably wide with fright as a tremendous sense of terror hissed inside of me.

_Paul!_

"Mr Lahote! Ms Brewster!" I turned in the direction of the familiar shrill voice to see one of our schools teachers rushing towards us, her hand resting on her pregnant belly. Mrs Wyrick heaved out a breath of exhaustion once she had reached the bottom of the stairs, and I found myself stunned to silence as I stared over at the expecting woman. All of a sudden I feel an arm pull me up off the floor, and I instantly let out a loud yelp when the excruciating shock of a man's touch jolted up my arm.

I turned around to face the blurred features of what I assumed to be another school teacher. But then I froze, my whole body quivering when I caught site of Paul who was being held down by another figure. I could see Paul thrashing resiliently against the person who held him down on the floor, his grey eyes gleaming as if he were a wild animal.

All that seemed to process in my mind was the fact that somebody was endangering Paul; that somebody was holding him down against his will. Both fear and anger seared underneath my skin like a boiling kettle, and I shivered as I slowly felt the heat rise – whistling in preparation for the eruption. I made feral noises, staring at the body that was still holding down Paul who was fighting against him with roars of rage. I watched as Paul eyes caught mine, his grey eyes alive with fury that seemed to speak to me and as if words could be spoken by a mere glance – I heard him.

_Mamie! _

I instantly shook off the hand that was wrapped tightly around my arm and tore off towards Paul, fear clouding everything that was rational in me. I reached out for the body that was holding Paul down, and with a fierce growl I threw them off of him – his weight as light as a feather. A loud thud followed after and I glared to the spot where I had thrown the culprit only to meet the stunned face of Jared Cameron.

The glare slowly faltered when I remembered the face, when I remembered that Jared Cameron wasn't a bad guy. Sure we had never spoken more than a few sentences to one another, but I had grown up with him – just like everyone else in La Push.

Everyone knew everybody, and never once had I felt such a fierce loathing towards a guy that had never done anything to deserve it. Logic seemed to come back to me in that moment and I remembered that Paul and I had just been fighting only a few moments ago. Jared must have just been trying to help me by pulling Paul off of me.

And yet I had repaid such a kindness by throwing him onto the hard concrete floor, as if he were the bad guy. "Jared! I'm so sorry!" I screech, rushing over to the stunned innocent boy.

I kneel next to him then, my hands unconsciously reaching out to touch his shoulder to ask him if he was okay. But the memory of a pulsing pain instantly came to mind and I froze in utter terror as I prepared for the agony. Yet when my hand touched his shoulder, the horrid pain never occurred.

My eyes were wide as saucers as I took in what had just happened, my confusion only growing further as to what the fuck was going on. For some reason, every man I touched left me with this horrible jolt of electricity that almost told me 'Do not touch!' But for some reason, Paul Lahote and Jared Cameron were the only people that didn't shock me.

Go figure one of them was my arch nemesis.

"Mr Lahote and Ms Brewster!" I turned to the slightly gurgling voice of a school teacher I could not recognise, due to the heavy fog clouding his features. And that was another thing, both Paul and Jared's faces were completely clear to me – not an ounce of blur was covering their faces.

Why them? And above all, why couldn't I see or touch any other guy that wasn't them?

"Both o-of you! My o-office nooooow!" The man gurgled out messily, and I stiffened slightly when I came to realise that this person must be our schools principle. And let's just say, the school's principal wasn't exactly fond of me.

I quickly stood to my feet then, not of fear from being caught, but because I had come to the realisation that I had defended Paul. I glance towards him only to catch his piercing grey eyes that were already staring over in my direction. I noticed that I had beaten him up pretty good, yet the sight of his bloodied lip caused an emotion I didn't expect to well up inside of me.

Guilt, the ugliest sin.

His black cropped hair was a gorgeous mess, full of rocks from the concrete floor. And his bloodied lip, thankfully, seemed to be the only wound I had managed to give him.

My thoughts cause me to stiffen, and I turn away with a low hiss.

What was wrong with? Have I finally gone soft towards my battle victims?

I admit; I have found myself in several situations that led up to me in a fight with someone – boy or girl. And most times I would come out on top, and not once did I ever regret it. Because let's face it, besides Paul, I only ever fought when the person provoked me and obviously deserved a good beating. But now, staring at Paul's bloodied lip, I wanted to sob uncontrollably at the pain I had caused him.

I forced myself to turn away from him, once again feeling the odd tangled sentiment building up in my chest the more I gazed over at him. Behind me I heard Jared stand up onto his feet, albeit unsteadily. I turn to him then, a frown gracing my lips as I remembered that I had literally thrown him across the car park.

"Are you alright?" I whispered, hesitantly reaching out to touch his shoulder once more. I caught myself smiling when I realised that the ghastly shock of pain didn't shoot up my arm from my skin touching his. Jared nods mutely, a small smile gracing his lips fortunately. "You've got a mean throw, I'll give you that." Jared chuckles lightly, yet in his eyes I see something there – a look that almost came across as suspicious.

Confused, I turn away from him, assured that he was alright and that he wasn't wounded. Mrs Wyrick walks up to me, her hand never once having left her plump stomach. "Are you hurt sweetie?" Although I had never been fond of teachers, especially the all too common teachers that treated me as if I were an incompetent child. I had always found Mrs Wyrick to be a kind and seemingly sweet woman who gave off a gentle aura that managed to soothe even me.

"I'm fine." I whisper, brushing past her lightly.

Across from me I see the schools principle forcefully pulling Paul onto his feet, whose eyes still hadn't left mine. My eyes zeroed in on the hand that roughly held onto Paul's muscled arm, and I forced myself to push down the strange animalistic anger at the sight. Why was I suddenly so worried about Paul? So protective when it was obvious he could take care of himself?

It was very palpable to me at the very least for I could feel the painful aches in my limbs. As well as the intense throbbing in the back of my head from the countless times he had forced me against the concrete amidst our struggle. He was strong, yet I found myself wanting to defend him, and wanting to defend him from the flimsy principle was a joke all on its own.

Truly today was a day unlike any other.

"Mrs Wyyyrick!" The principle gurgled out, his voice equally as sickening as all the other men I have unfortunately encountered. Mrs Wyrick gently grabs a hold of my arm then, and I allow her to pull me in the direction of the principal's office without a fight.

By now the bell for classes must have rung a short while ago because as we enter the schools hallways I catch sight of several lingering students still standing by their lockers. Eyes seem to follow us as we head in the direction of the principal's office, and I chose to ignore them and there whispers.

"I thought those two didn't fight anymore?"

"Looks like they got into a really big fight, I wish we could've seen it!"

"I bet you ten bucks that Paul won."

"Who beats up a girl?"

I blocked out their voices, both male and female that spoke in pathetic attempts at whispering. But for some reason they were all so loud, so all I could do was pretend I didn't hear them as they chatted amongst themselves. Behind me I could hear the small patter of feet which I assumed to belong to both Paul and the school's principal.

"Gooo t-to class!" The principal shouted out to the remaining students in the schools locker bay, and I watched in slight amusement as they all shuffled away hurriedly. To think so many people were afraid of such a little man. But I suppose a lot of people were just afraid of his nasty temper that gave off the false appearance that he was to be feared. But I had never seen him in that way, to me he was just some old bald man who was so messed up that he decided to become principal of a school full of equally messed up students.

But I suppose the world is full of idiots, people who will irk you and make you want to strangle them until they eventually grew a brain. But fortunately I've come to learn to live with such people in my own little way.

Eventually the four of us finally reach the principal's office and I thank Mrs Wyrick as she opens the door for me without a word. I walk in, followed by Paul and the principal – Mrs Wyrick obviously keeping out of this one. The principal forces Paul down roughly into one of the coincidently two seats that were across from his almighty throne. And just as he walks over to press down at my shoulders, I flinch and avoid his touch as if it were the plague. Which I suppose in a way it was, to me at least.

"I can sit on my own." I murmur, flopping down onto the chair, defiantly crossing my arms in an attempt to block out the rest of the world. As soon as I sit down I twitch at the closeness between mine and Paul's chair. From the small distance between us, I can hear the heavy breathing coming from his nose as he seems to fight whatever rage was going inside of his head.

He avoided my scrutinizing stare, more interested in staring down at the grey carpet.

"Tell meeeeee ho-how the fight st-started?" The principal gurgled, sitting down calmly into his beloved black throne. I rolled my eyes, not in the least bit interested at having some flimsy bald man discuss the on goings between Paul and me. And I suppose in a way I was thankful that Paul was the same as me, for he did not bother to reply to the bald man as well.

A sound that seems to be a sigh leaves the principals lips, but to me it sounds more like a low slurred growl. "Look, I-I knooow you two don't g-get along and yo-you've nev-never beeeeeen the type to tell th-the truth. Soooo I'll make this sim-simple and just give you bo-both a deten-ention." The principal gurgles, but I was able to comprehend his words more clearly than it had been with Hector.

It was strange, there was still that strange jumbles of words yet it was nowhere near as bad as it had been trying to listen to Hector on the way over to school this morning. Everything was so infuriating, I had so many pieces of the puzzle yet for the life of me I just couldn't put them together.

This morning I had been all rainbows and daisies (despite the excruciating pain and my glowing gold eyes) yet the moment Paul came banging down my door everything changed. Oh that reminds me, I still need to kick his ass for kicking my door off its hinges. Which reminds me once again…

Why in the hell had Paul come to my house so early this morning? No, no, scratch that. Why had Paul come to my fucking house!?

"Do y-you hear meeee!?" The principal's voice startles me slightly out of my annoyed musings, and at my flinch Paul seems to come alive too. He stands up to his feet, obviously having been lost in thought just as I had. Yet he seemed more startled, for he let out a low feral growl, his body crouched as if he were preparing to launch out at some sort of threat.

Seeing him in such a position caused a small, rather girlish giggle to leave my lips at the odd sight. Paul turns towards me, his eyes altering from being alert and fierce to annoyed. I cover my mouth with my lips, not understanding why I found the sight as funny as I did.

It was just so amusingly strange to see the usually stoic and arrogant Paul look so threatened and alert, as if he were expecting some ninja to come leaping out from underneath the principals desk with nunchucks. "Are you done?" Paul said in a low growl, not in the least as amused as I was by the whole affair. I nod my head, fighting down my childish giggles which had caused Paul to arch a perfectly manicured eyebrow.

A low cough interrupts' our small moment, causing both of us to turn to realise that we were still in the presence of one particularly annoying bald man. "Tomorrow I expec-ct both of yo-you to be he-here by 9:30am" With that the principal rose up onto his feet, walking around his desk towards the door. I released a low sigh of annoyance, rubbing at my head as I felt a head ache coming along. Today had just been a ball of misfortune and confusion, and now on top of that I would have to spend several hours in detention alongside none other than Paul Lahote.

I unsteadily rose to my feet, feeling more ill than I have in a very long time.

I had never been the kind of girl who felt any form of nausea all of a sudden, let alone a girl who got sick. I'd always thought myself to be resilient and durable, but in that moment I felt sicker than I ever have in my whole life. I realised then that in my attempt to keep steady, I had leaned against the closest thing beside me. And with a small gasp, as well as the penetrating tingle of heat, I realised that my leaning post had been Paul.

I instantly falter back only to stumble more than I had expected when a harsh wave of nausea hits me unexpectedly. I feel myself falling as if I were some little weakling child that could barely walk let alone stand on their own two feet. Yet before I could fall into the pits that would have been my very pride, a hand wraps around my waist – pulling me back steadily onto my feet.

The warmth of Pauls hand against my waist instantly causes my cheeks to flush in embarrassment, and in an attempt to be defiant I pushed up against his chest. Yet just as I had before, I felt the intense tingle of heat spike up my arm, tangling around me like a sharp vine.

I gasped; the feeling so potent that all I could truly comprehend was that I wanted more.

"Yo-you may leeeave now." The principal's voice instantly shocks me out of my thoughts, and with a quick murmur of thanks to the frozen Paul I rush out of the office, my cheeks flushed.

_That had not happened! There is no way that I had felt something like that, something so close too…too… Oh my god I had really felt that hadn't I? I had genuinely felt attracted to Paul. Paul Lahote! It's ridiculous! How could I have felt something like that!? Towards Paul!? And what about Hector? Sure I'm allowed to be attracted to other men, but to feel something so vigorous and lustful…_

I rush into the schools hallways, shaking my head forcefully as I tried to rid myself of the reverberation of what I had felt when I'd touched Paul. Twice today I had experienced something like this, and for the life of me I could not figure it out.

I took a deep breath through my nose as I walked, trying my hardest to gather my thoughts and to return to my familiar brain waves. Yet no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't get Paul out of my head. It was odd but in a way the main thing that stayed with was his scent.

It was practically wrapped around my like a blanket, it was so strong and clear that with every breath I took was a breath of Paul's scent. It smelt like pine and cologne, an odd combination but for some reason it soothed me greatly. In an attempt to calm down, I fiddled nervously with my blue button down shirt, playing with one of the loose white buttons.

I didn't bother returning to classes and instead I decided to go to my locker to grab my bag. The thought of staying in school seemed to be the last thing on my mind, and besides it couldn't hurt if I arrived a bit early to work. So once I found my locker I pulled out my bag, grabbing a few books I would need for homework that I was meant to do over the weekend.

But even my attempt at doing some form of routine didn't make the heavy scent of Paul fade. I had no idea why his scent seemed to follow me down the school halls as I walked, but I knew that it was going to drive me insane. It was almost as if no matter how hard I tried or how much I tried to avoid him, there was always something of a reminder following me around.

No matter what, there was always going to be Paul hovering around me.

I walked outside into the icy winter of La Push, flinching in annoyance when I realised that there was a sudden downpour. Sometimes not having a car had its infuriating misfortunes, such as the fact that without Hector to drive me, I had to walk everywhere. My mother of course had a car which she drove, although I had always been sceptical with having her driving.

But the doctors had never been too fazed by it, so I tried not to be too.

For a moment I thought of just walking home to grab my mother's car and use that to drive to work. But then the memory of our front door being knocked off its hinges came to mind, and with a sigh I realised I honestly couldn't be bothered to deal with that.

Opening my school bag I looked inside to check and see if I had managed to put my work uniform inside amongst my haste this morning. But of course with my luck I hadn't.

I decided then that I would just have to ask for a spare uniform for today, and with that I walked down the school steps, ignoring the heavy scent of Paul Lahote.

The walk to work was long and vexatious, full of many curses and waves of nausea that were still yet to fade after the incident in the principal's office. I cursed Lucifer for that fact I hadn't thought to bring a jacket to school amidst the entire ruckus going on earlier this morning. So I trudged through the heavy rain, soaked to the bone by the time I made it to edge of town where the diner was facing the incessant ocean. It was beautiful when the sun was out, with the gleaming colour of the ocean and the smell of salt filling the air as you passed it by. But seeing as how that was a rare thing in La Push, I always found myself hating how close it was to the open sea. Sure I enjoyed the rain to some extent, but its constant flooding became maddening over time.

I walked up the long drive into the diner, giving a customary salute to the totem pole which was standing out front before I entered the animated walls of Rivers Edge.

As soon as I entered, dripping like some sort of drowned rat with my matted bleached hair in tangles, I instantly heard a gasp of surprise come from beside me. I turn to glance over at Ivy, Nerissa's mom, to see her in mid pouring a cup for one of the customers.

"Mamie! Did you walk here again!?" Ivy screeched out at me, forgetting about the customer as she rushes over to me with the hot boiling coffee pot spilling some of its liquid onto the wooden floors. "Ivy! The coffee!" I screech, taking a faltering step back as she came close to pouring the boiling beverage onto my shoe. Seeming to remember herself, Ivy lets out a loud cry of surprise and tips the coffee pot back upright so it wasn't leaking all over the floor as she walked.

"God damnit!" Ivy cries out, rushing away from the scene to go behind the counter, her black loose bun bobbing as she ran. "Oh, don't tell Reece I said that!" Ivy cries out, once again realising herself and the fact she was married to a reverend. "My lips are sealed." I whisper, zipping my lips to clarify.

Ivy then comes out from behind the counter, passing the coffee pot to me and gesturing to the obviously irked man who was still waiting for his mug to be filled. I smirked, walking over to the man and noticing with a frown that he too had blurred features. Great, so even at work I had to deal with this freakish blurred features and slurred incoherent words. Trying my best to avoid his blurred face I finished pouring his mug which he took with a small annoyed huff.

"You're such a klutz, Ivy." I mumble as I set the mug on an empty table, watching in amusement as she wipes at the patches of coffee she'd spilt. Ivy glares up at me, her green eyes gleaming. "Says the girl that has to do everything the hard way." Ivy replies snidely, rising up to her feet with a small smirk. I roll my eyes, sighing slightly as I pull at my soaked singlet, realising that I was amongst many customers.

After all there were only two restaurants in La Push, all of which weren't exactly high class. But nonetheless my boss had always made sure we were always presentable and polite to our customers.

"Would you happen to have any spare uniforms, I forgot mine at home." I whisper, following Ivy as she goes behind the counter again to throw the paper towel in the bin. Ivy sighs but nods her head, giving me a disapproving look as she leads me to the back of the restaurant.

"Shouldn't you still be in school, it finishes in less than ten minutes." Ivy says with a censorious look, much like a mother would give to her daughter. I had always found these sorts of interactions strange, after all my mother never really gave a damn about my schooling or what I was doing. But Ivy had known me since I was a little girl, and in some ways she had raised me more than my own mother had. Understandably she suffers from her own problems, but a part of me still hates my mom for never being there for me when I needed her.

"I got into a fight." I mumble lowly, feeling like a small child with their hands caught in the cookie jar. It was funny how whenever I told Ivy the wrong I had done did I ever truly feel the guilt of my sin. She was the only one I ever felt bad for disappointing. "Mamie." Ivy whispers lowly, her voice slightly stern yet gentle as she seems to notice some bruises on my face. She reaches out to touch them, gently brushing back a lock of my wet hair to asses a mark on my temple.

"Who with?" Ivy questioned, pausing in the middle of the staff room with her hand gently rubbing against my temple. It stung slightly; so obviously some sort of bruise had already formed at where she was touching. "Paul Lahote." I murmur lowly, attempting to make my words unintelligible.

But of course with my luck and Ivy's freakish ability to hear everything she gasped at my reply, a small slap to the back of my head following. "Hey! I'm wounded you know!?" I shouted, rubbing at the spot where she'd hit my head. It still throbbed from my previous encounter from Paul, with the multiple bumps against the concrete road.

"What is with you and that boy!? If you weren't teenagers I'd say you had a suppressed crush on each other!" Ivy squealed, rolling her eyes comically.

"I don't have a crush on Paul!" I screech, flushing unconsciously for some reason when I thought of Paul having a crush on me. Surprised by my outburst, Ivy raises her hands in defence, her eyes wide and scrutinizing. "I know that." Ivy whispers confusingly, giving me an odd look.

"Well good, because I hate Paul!" I screech, having no clue as to why I was acting like a small venal child. "He's an asshole." I add, huffing slightly as I cross my arms over my chest in defence. I didn't know why I needed to verify my dislike towards Paul so childishly, after all Ivy was one of the people who understood my hatred towards him the most.

She watched me growing up hating him, but now here I was, trying to prove my dislike for him.

"Do you really hate him?" Ivy's words surprise me, and when I turn to glance at her, I flinch at the bright smirk on her face. "Of course I do!" I cry, walking over to the spot I thought the spare uniforms were in one of the lockers. Luckily I was right, and I pulled out the first one I saw, merely wanting to get away from the odd gleam in Ivy's eyes.

"Oh but I'm not so sure you do, at least not anymore." Ivy speaks in amusement, following me as I walk towards the changing room with the uniform pressing against my chest. "Don't you have work to do?" I cry, entering the changing room before I slam the door on her smirking face.

"Love you sweetie!" Ivy chuckles and I roll my eyes in annoyance as I hear her skip away. Like mother like daughter I guess. I pull off my soaked clothing with a small grunt, shivering as I remove my buttoned shirt from my shoulders. Yet it wasn't necessarily because I was cold, which I wasn't really, but more because of the disgusting wetness of my clothing that pressed up against my skin.

And believe me, if my jeans were tight before, then they definitely were now.

After much struggling and jimmying of my butt I managed to get the jeans off, and from there I slipped on the uniforms black pencil skirt as well as a simple button down white shirt. Seeing as how they didn't exactly have any spare shoes lying around, I had to settle for my grey sneakers that were soaked from my walk over here.

I stepped out of the changing room, deciding to just leave my clothing in there for now in the hopes that it would eventually dry. But seeing as how I haven't had much luck today, I think such a wish would be unlikely. The restaurant was bustling with customers as usual, and being as big as it was it took a lot of effort for me to attend to all of the customers that were unattended.

Throughout the hour I tried my best to avoid speaking to men if there were any at a table I was taking orders from. But I suppose I was lucky, seeing as how I'd only had to ask three men to repeat what they had said. It was manageable I suppose, nothing compared to trying to decipher what Hector says. But it was still frightening to hear, with how they were all gurgles and shit which wasn't exactly pleasant to listen too.

So I withstood the torture through my shift until finally I was able to take a break. By then my head was throbbing from all the noises of people, and the feeling of nausea had yet to fade after all this time. I sat in one of the vacant tables at the very back, my head in my hands as I attempted to take deep breaths. Yet as I did so, I only grew frustrated when the tangy scent of Paul filled my nostrils, as if he were standing right in front of me. His scent swam and danced around me in glee as if it saw me suffering brutally at the reminder of him. But as much as I hated to admit it, for some reason Pauls scent managed to calm me slightly. And for a moment I could block out all the voices of the restaurant, the squeals of children and the echo of chatter faded into the background.

Everything was almost tranquil, that is of course until my best friend came knocking it all down.

"Mamie Evelyn Brewster!" I looked up in annoyance to see Nerissa bolting in my direction, appearing to be much like some sort of crazed demon. "Where the hell have you been!?" Nerissa cries out, yet what I assumed to sound threatening failed miserably the moment she pulled me into her arms, tightly hugging me. "We thought Paul had run off with you somewhere and chopped you into a thousand tiny pieces!" Nerissa cried, clutching onto the back of my shirt to express her feelings.

I chuckle lightly at my friends extreme reaction to my disappearance, lightly patting her back in assurance as she weeps theatrically. "Oh please, like he could." I roll my eyes, continuing with my attempt at soothing my best friend. And it was in that moment that I looked up, my eyes catching sight of the blurred features that were my boyfriends.

I felt a heavy tremor go down my spine as I remembered how I had felt towards Paul only a few hours ago. I couldn't help but feel guilty, almost as if I had betrayed Hector for being so attracted to another man. And above that, I had been attracted to Paul Lahote!

But most of all, the moment I glanced towards Hector – a heavy sense of disgust and anguish overcame my mind, and all I could do to rid the sentiment was to turn away. His face was like staring into the pit of ugliness itself and it made me sick to the very core. I tried to remember his face before, to remember those pretty blue eyes that had always seemed to sparkle over at me.

Yet the boy I knew and loved seemed to have disappeared, and all of a sudden all I could feel was disgust at the sight of him. Hector seems to speak then, his voice a tangled mess of distortion that came out as intelligible to me. I avoided him, trying to pretend as if I hadn't heard whatever he had tried to say.

"I'm sorry for worrying you, but I should really get back to work." I rush out to Nerissa, lightly patting her back as she pulls away from me. I scurry away then, stiffening the moment I passed by Hector, his very presence causing me to feel queasy. The mere heat that came from his body felt like some sort of stain that had managed to taint my clothes and my skin. And as I walked away I could still feel the lingering foulness following after me throughout the diner. I'm glad then that neither of them decides to follow after me as I attend to a waiting customer. Yet when I glance over to where I had left them, I breathe in a shuddering breath when I realised that they were yet to leave.

Well understandably I knew why Nerissa would stay behind, after all her mother and herself do work here at the diner. Yet all I could think about was having Hector leave, to have him a great distance from where I was. I wanted him out of here.

My nausea never once faded, and neither Nerissa nor Hector left the Rivers Edge as I worker throughout the remaining of my shift and they even decided to order some dinner for themselves. And throughout it all, my thoughts seemed to repeat themselves, almost as if I couldn't think anything else.

_Go away, go away, go away._

Often I would find my steps unsteady, my very mind covered with a sensitive fog that clouded my rationality. Every word a person spoke seemed to go straight through me, to the point where I thought at any moment I was going to drop onto the floor in a heap of exhaustion. The strange feeling was much like what I had experienced this morning, but thankfully it was nowhere near as bad.

I shivered as I served a table of four, the distant reverberation of what had happened this morning shaking me at the very core. I had almost forgotten about that, what with everything that had happened today. It had been horrifying, the utter raw agony that seemed to pinch at every nerve of my body. But most of all my eyes, they had been the brightest glowing gold I had ever seen.

Today had just been a jumbled mess of disarray, and I had no idea how to react to it all.

"Ma-maaaimie?" The gurgle of distortion came from behind me, causing me to turn around with a fierce jolt as Hectors presence was instantly known. I could almost see the foulness rolling off of him in waves, as if it had a solid form that could be seen by the naked eye. He was close, far too close for my liking so I took a faltering step back, trying to keep my composure.

"Yeah?" I whisper, fighting against everything that told me to move away from him, to escape his very presence. "I-I'm go-going hooooooommme no-now." Hectors words were like listening to some sort of broken record, distorted and confusing. I managed to understand him though, so I forced myself to nod, fearing that he was going to lean in and try to kiss me.

We had always been like that, the type of couple that would always kiss each other hello and goodbye. But right now, I was horrified of such a routine happening. So as to not have such an affair occur, I hurried away once again, muttering a small bye in my haste. I didn't turn back to see his reaction, because even if I did I knew all I would see was his blurred incomprehensible features.

I went behind the counter and practically hid there for the time being until I looked up to make sure he was going as he had told me. And prayer be answered he was nowhere to be seen, probably walking to his car parked in the parking lot out the front of the diner. All of a sudden I felt a light but somewhat painful slap at the back of my head. Surprised by the sudden attack, I turn around, some form of instinct kicking in when I instantly thought the culprit to be a threat.

I could feel myself quivering, something boiling my blood as I thought danger was nearby.

But I froze almost instantly when I saw Nerissa standing behind me, a sour look on her pale face. "What the hell was that about?" Nerissa screeched; her arms crossed over her chest, reminding much of her mother. "It was nothing." I mumble, rubbing at the back of my head that was still throbbing from my brawl earlier today.

"He was really worried about you when Paul ran off with you, and then when he heard you two got in a fight he looked all over school for you!" Nerissa exclaimed, her jade eyes glowing angrily over at me. I sighed in frustration, bringing a hand to my temple as I felt it throb ruthlessly.

"I said I was sorry, okay?" I grit my teeth, my nausea once against clouding my judgement as I glared down at the slightly shorter Nerissa. I was just so over everyone and everything, today had just been a total screw up and all I knew was that I just wanted to go home and sleep and forget everything that has happened. But of course Nerissa wouldn't stand for that.

"No it's not okay Mamie, people care about you a lot. Everyone was really scared that Paul had done something to you, and then when we couldn't find you we thought you were passed out cold somewhere! And you can't just run off out of school like that!" Nerissa's voice was beginning to become almost as sickening as a man's, and I rubbed against my temple more fiercely in an attempt to calm myself.

"And it's not just today; you do this to us all that time. You do something stupid and then go running off without telling anyone where you've gone. I swear one of these days you're going to fight someone that won't let you leave with a few bruises and cuts." Nerissa cried, and I flinched when I felt her wrap a thin bony hand around my shoulder.

"Mamie you need to realise that not everything can be solved through a fist fight!" Nerissa exclaimed, her hand tightening around my shoulder. And it was in that moment that I felt my blood begin to boil, the sheer roar of an eruption that had been building up all day finally exploded.

"Well that's all I know how to do!" I yell stridently, my shout so loud that it caused silence to fill the dinner. But I didn't care, all I could see was red. "I'm not smart! I'm not anything special Nerissa! There is no future for me! I deal with things my way because it's always been my way! No one was ever there for me Nerissa!" I screech out, shoving her hand off my shoulder, feeling my whole body quake uncontrollably.

"You're lucky! You have a sane mother that actually gives a shit about you! And your fathers a reverend for fucks sake! My dad was a fucking drug addict that beat me and my mom! That was how he handled his problems, that was how he dealt with everything rather than trying to learn how to be a fucking dad! So excuse me if I'm not all soft and talking things over with some tea when I've got an issue! I handle things my way! Because that's all I've ever known!"

My rant left me breathless, yet it still wasn't enough, I wanted to hit something. I wanted to thrash and cry; I wanted to break something with my bare hands. But it was in that moment that I noticed something, that I saw Nerissa's terrified jade eyes that were wide with fear. "Mamie, your eyes…" Nerissa trails off, her eyes wide in fear, her jaw hanging open in shock.

I froze, remembering this morning and how my eyes had been a bright golden shade rather than my usual dark brown. I took a faltering step back, my body completely out of my control as it trembled hysterically. Having Nerissa stare at me like that, with her eyes full of fear made tears well up in my eyes.

What did I just do? Did I really just yell at her like that!?

A sob escapes me, and before I know it I'm running out of the diner as my body shakes uncontrollably. "Mamie! Wait!" I hear Ivy's voice follow me outside, yet I don't bother to turn back to her reassuring aura. Instead I race away from the diner, avoiding the continuous violent waves of the ocean and heading towards the nearby murkiness of the forest.

Everything felt like it was on fire, every nerve and every cell felt alive as I stumbled through the tree line. I was sure I was sobbing, yet for the life of me all I could concentrate on was that burning heat that licked at my skin. I was so unbearably hot, so horrified as everything around me seemed out of my control.

I heard myself let out a piercing shriek when a fierce jolt strikes me in my right leg, so sudden and so painful that I ended up stumbling down onto the muck covered ground. And then the pain became more aggressive, overcoming ever limb of my body, causing me to cry out in outright agony.

In that moment, all I wanted was my mom, as stupid as it sounded because to be honest I had never really requested much attention from her growing up. I'd always thought she was highly unreliable and incompetent to my needs because she was incapable of aiding her own. But now at this very moment, all I wanted was my mother to hold me and tell me I'll be fine.

Never in whole life have I been as terrified as I am now.

At the sound of cracking bones, my thrashing instantly came to a stop, and my tear filled eyes widened in utter horror. Yet before the sound could completely register in my mind, I heard it again, and this time it was followed by a fierce tug in my arm. I cried out, a sob following after.

_What was happening to me!? Please someone help me! It hurts so much! Please! I don't want to hurt!_

The sound of cracking bones continued, and each time I would feel my body become more distorted, and at some point I ended up vomiting from the sickening feeling. My sobs rocked my body, and as I altered, I was completely incapable of doing anything but weep.

And then when darkness fell over my tear filled eyes, my last rational echo was a single whisper of terror. The whisper of fright was familiar to me, and I thought myself to be insane when I realised the voice belonged to Paul.

_Mamie!_

**A/N**

**Wow that was a really long chapter! Yay! I finally managed to do a decent long chapter :P **

**I know this one is another massive cliff hanger but what can I say? I live to torture you all. Muahahahahaha! **

**Anyway review and tell me what you think! Hopefully I'll have some more mojo and be able to keep writing chapters as long as this one! **

**ImWatchingYouBurn **


	6. Promises and Nudity

**A/N Hey guys, I know I am a terrible person for updating so freaking late. But I hope you'll be able to forgive me! . I hope you all enjoy this chapter! :D**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

_Scigeekgirl_

_Dallo33_

_Aleeta6_

_Loula Lahote_

_Wolf lover of Michigan _

_**Promises and Nudity **_

Darkness, utter and complete darkness.

How the fuck could a room be so completely and utterly dark? Where was I? Why couldn't I see anything? What happened to me? Did I pass out or something?

I honestly couldn't think, my mind just a swirl of utter chaos that kept me locked within this mindless haze. My mind was clouded by a heavy layer of smoke that disconnected me from any solidity of reality that may be beyond this dark room. I felt isolated, alone and buried beneath the soil, forgotten and unwanted. I wanted to claw at the darkness, to scratch at it in the hope that a small ray of light would seep in through the cracks. But the darkness could not be touched, which only made it more terrifying. I tried to recollect some images, a memory of how I came to be in this pitch black room. I remember leaving school early and going to work, then I saw Hector and Nerissa at the diner. Then Nerissa and I had a fight and I ran out of the diner in tears and into the forest where…

In my mind I gasped, but for some reason the noise didn't leave my lips as I recollected the horrible agony I had endured. _Oh god my bones had fucking broken! _

It was in that moment that the darkness slowly diminished from what I had once presumed to be a room of sort and light managed to slip in like some sort of holy saint. I blinked at the sudden appearance of light, the intrusion shockingly intense on my sensitive eyes. I looked at my surroundings once my eyes adjusted to the sites, blinking rapidly as I did so. I was still in the forest, still in the darkness of the night yet for some strange reason everything seemed almost brighter.

Or maybe more enhanced?

I moved to sit up from where I could feel myself laying on the floor, only once I did so I suddenly toppled onto my side like a heavy weight. I breathed out a rush of air as I slammed against the floor, surprise being the first emotion to register in my mind._ What the hell?! _

I felt like a heavy ton of weight had just been dropped on top of me, holding me down into the muck covered ground as I struggled to rise onto my feet. I felt incompetent, as if my limbs were a completely different sort of code that didn't match up with my own. I wanted to scream out for help amidst of my sudden desperation, yet the moment I did a peculiar unhuman sound left my lips.

A sad and unmeasurably potent howl.

My eyes widened in shock at the noise that had just left my very lips, a sound that was used to beckon forth those of its shared kind. A wolf, I had just made a noise parallel to a wolf. How the fuck did I just do that!? Something didn't feel right, my whole body felt unfamiliar, like it wasn't my own anymore. I felt like I was living in somebody else's body, like my soul had been transferred into a casket of some kind that was alien.

I quivered, my eyes still impossibly wide as I tried to gather my bearings, to gain some sort of tranquillity of the situation. I numbly tried to get back onto my feet, a strange whimper leaving my lips as I stumbled onto my legs, causing a sharp striking pain to shoot up my leg.

It was in that moment that I came to a sudden and startling realisation as I finally managed to stand steadily on my feet. I had…. four legs. I froze momentarily, absolutely nothing but utter stillness filling my mind as I felt the limbs connected to my body, four limbs to be exact.

And then I took a step forward, looking down at my feet as I did so only to let out a very questionable yelp_. I had fucking white paws! Like dog paws! What the fuck! Shit what the hell is going on!? _

I let out another series of questionable yelps, incapable of controlling the frenzied confusing thoughts that rattled my mind as I hopped all over the place, trying to debunk the paws for something else. But no, the fucking things followed every single one of my movements, only further proving to me that they were in fact mine.

I stopped randomly hopping around the forest like some sort of cocaine addicted rabbit and paused a moment to asses my situation. _Okay, so after a series of unbelievably torturous bone pulls I had awakened with a strange species change. Instead of my ordinary and mundane human self, I now appear to be a wolf. Okay, breathe Mamie, breathe. _

I stumbled forward, my large and bulky body nearly tumbling onto the ground as I walked unsteadily on my four feet, feeling like some sort of retarded octopus. _I need a plan of attack here, I need to figure out how to get back to my normal self. _But despite my attempts to be rational I still found that I felt as if I were about to hyperventilate at any given moment.

It was then that I felt a sudden abnormal shimmer of some sorts, almost like a frequency being picked up on a radio in the middle of the country side. It was soft at first, like the rustle of leaves in autumn. But then it got louder, almost pounding against my skull as it shouted out at me like a beating drum. The louder it became the harder I shook my head in the hopes to rid the insistent banging from my head. I staggered forward, letting out a howl as the noise lashed out at me once more, pouring into my mind with persistence.

_**Stop!**_ I cried in my mind, mentally holding my hands to my head as the banging got louder. _**Where is she!?**_A sudden voice jolted in my mind clearly as if there were a person shouting right into my ear. I froze, the voice ringing in my head. _**I can feel her, what happened to her?**_The voice shouted out again, and this time I came to realise who the voice belonged to.

_**Paul? **_I questioned in my mind, feeling like a maniac as I questioned the voice in my head. For a short moment there was nothing, no more bizarre frequency shit or even a voice that highly resembled Paul's. But then it came suddenly, a picture in my mind of someone's view as they raced through the forest. I knew it wasn't mine for I was standing completely still. And this image was moving at unbelievable speeds through the unlit forest.

_**Mamie?**_The voice answered back with a tone of both confusion and relief, and I decided then that I must be imagining the voice. Because there's no way the real Paul would be relieved to hear from me._** Paul why are you in my head?**_ I questioned mentally, truly beginning to question myself on whether I was sane or not. _**Mamie where are you?**_ Paul completely avoided my question, and in my mind I saw the image of the speeding forest go quicker.

_**I don't know, I think I might still be near the diner.**_ I answer with thought, glancing around to truly look at my surroundings. I saw the surrounding trees of the looming forest, noticing things I hadn't truly noticed before. The disorderly lines of the tree trunks that crunched into the bark, the noises of the scurrying mammals in the forest that hurried away from the darkness that brought danger upon their land. I could see it all, hear it all._** Yes that's right, show me where you are. I'll find you. **_Paul persisted, his tone sounding slightly desperate. I flinched when a strange taut clench jolted at my heart, startling me in its surprising force. I almost felt as if the desperation in Pauls bodiless voice was reaching out to me in its infinite distance, trying to dig its claws into me. It was both soothing and terribly horrifying. I stared ahead of me, dazed and unbelievably confused as I questioned the very mentality of my mind.

Why was I hearing voices in my head? Let alone Pauls? How could all of this even be possible? The golden eyes, the cracking bones. And now all of a sudden I was hearing voices and not to mention I was a fucking animal. I timidly stepped forward, assessing the area with a rather keen sight, twitching at every sound and stumbling every few seconds. I felt fragmented, almost as if my limbs had been detached only to attach once more but in a disorderly fashion.

I breathed in a deep whiff of air, inhaling slowing as I felt the ice cool air enter my mouth. I could still see the odd opaque vision of someone else's view as they raced through the forest, their eyes staring straight ahead as they sped through the murky woods._** Mamie, howl. **_Pauls deep voice suddenly filled my mind once more, causing me to flinch in fright at the clear and loud bodiless tone.

_**Excuse me?**_ I question my inner Paul, truly beginning to believe I was truly insane. _**I said howl! **_Pauls voice entered my mind once more, louder and fiercer with a ring of his true temperamental self. _**And why would I listen to some voice in my head?**_ I question, mentally raising my eyebrow. _**Jesus Christ Mamie just do it!**_ Inner Paul shouts in rage, causing me to flinch. I mentally growl in defiance at the infuriating Paul, only to realise, slightly startled that the noise managed to leave my lips as well. Or should I say snout? The noise was deep and vibrating, and frightening enough to make me quiver in fear at the thought that such a sound had come from me.

_**Ah, found you.**_ Inner Paul breathed out in a velvety tone that caused a peculiar shiver to cascade down my spine in a questionable manner. I jumped in fright when a loud rustling sound came from the left of me and I rapidly turned to face where I had heard the noise come from. And there, standing there as if it belonged in this mundane and dark forest stood an almighty grey wolf.

Even in my sudden large form the wolf towered over me with its long neck and broad shoulder, a mighty god staring down at a puny mortal. I quivered, a strange sense of power radiating from the wolf as if it had some sort of higher power over me. In a way, I felt almost as if I should either submit to the wolf in fear or step closer to it and lean against its side.

Wait… submit? Lean against its side? What the hell was I thinking! This was a fucking wolf!? I had to run! With some form of effort I turned away for the demeaning wolf to race away in fright, my feet faltering slightly as they dug into the grimy mud. I tried to race away like some sort of heroin escaping the frightening beast, red riding hood escaping the big bad wolf.

Yet I never made my escape, for before I could even make it a few feet away the big bad wolf captured me within in its grasps, leaping on top of me. _**Mamie stop! It's me!**_ Inner Paul filled my mind once more, frighteningly loud and frighteningly real. _**What's happening to me!? What's going on!?**_ I exclaim in fright, cowering under the large wolf as I felt its large snout near my ear, its warm breath heating me. _**I'll explain everything to you! But first you need to calm down. **_Paul spoke gently to me, his voice filling my mind in a gentle serenade. I quiver slightly, trying to fight against the desire to run from the large wolf that held me down.

I didn't understand what was happening, why was I a wolf? Why was Paul in my head? Was Paul the wolf or was it just some random rogue animal that wanted to get with a pretty lady wolf such as myself? Or was this all just some bizarre mental breakdown I was having?

_**Breathe Mamie.**_ Inner Paul speaks to me again, and I obey, not having realised that I had been holding my breath all this time. I exhaled, the leaves on the ground rustling away from me._** Good girl.**_ Paul whispers, and not too soon after I feel the weight of the wolf on top of me lift off of me. I quickly bolt up from the ground, turning around hurriedly to face the large grey wolf that stared down at me from its peak. I caught the eyes then, focusing down on me with an intensity that could have seared a girls heart into smithereens. Those eyes were a vivid passionate grey, or to put it simply Paul Lahote's eyes.

_**Paul? **_ I whisper in disbelief, gazing up at the wolf that had the eyes of Paul. The wolf shivered slightly, its large frame nearly quaking, and I internally gasped when it nodded its large head.

That can't be possible! Him and I can't be wolves!

_**I don't understand, what's happening!? **_I exclaim, stepping forward to the wolf Paul. My eyes were wide in confusion and fright, I was questioning everything, reality, humanity, everything that had once seemed so real in this enormous world. Paul looked away from me, his eyes avoiding mine as I tried to tear answers out of him. I growled, my snout lifting, shocking me slightly._** Tell me!**_ I growl out, my body quivering. Paul turns to me then, his grey eyes focusing on mine hesitantly.

_**You're one of us, a werewolf.**_ Pauls voice echoes in my mind, and I shiver at the reality that I now face. I breathed through my snout deeply, trying to hold onto the small fragment of reality I still had with me. _**I sort of figured it was something like that. **_I turn away then, gazing out to the woodland, my eyes catching every movement of every living creature that scurried across the ground and trees. The sight was almost flawless in its accuracy. _**But why? Why am I a werewolf? **_I question, glancing back at Paul to see him staring down at me with severe potency. _**I don't know, you're not Quileute. This shouldn't be happening to you. **_I watched as Paul lowered his head, his eyes now unseen to me.

I felt a cold shiver run down my spine as the reality of my situation set in, the proof and realism of the fact that I was indeed some sort of a werewolf. _Okay Mamie, breathe. _How was I supposed to react in this sort of situation? I looked up at Paul, catching his eyes as he stared over at me in all his raw intensity. I felt like I was some sort of specimen he was inspecting, trying to comprehend in all its mysteriousness. _**How did you find me? **_I mumbled in my mind, staring out into the dark and frightening forest that seemed alive with energy. Paul took a short step closer towards me, his bright grey eyes watching me carefully as if afraid I would run from him. And believe me; a part of me was truly frightened of the large and intimidating wolf towering over me. But another part of me felt almost uncomfortably safe.

_**I told you to howl, remember? **_Paul told me gently, polar opposite to his usual tone of voice when he spoke to me. I watched him take another step closer to me, his stance weary as he feared my departure, just as I feared his arrival. He had me on edge, his frighteningly familiar scent that swam to close to my orbit of sanity, pressed against the orbit fiercely. I knew at any moment there was the chance that the bubble would be punctured and I would be driven to insanity.

The eyes of Paul Lahote were staring at me through the body of the wolf, and a strangely gorgeous wolf at that. Now for this examination let's not refer to this wolf as Paul because that fact is still unbelievably hard to comprehend. The wolf was like some sort of ginormous creature that you would see in a film, guarding the gates of the underworld. It had dark silver fur with lighter colouring on all four of its paws. I noticed then that he had put his ears down during my assessment, almost like a kicked puppy as he slowly lowered himself to the floor.

_**It's alright Mamie. **_Paul's almost soothing voice whispered to me gently, and I suppressed a sudden shiver at the warmth in his tone. _**Everything will be fine. **_He said.__

How was he supposed to know? For all I know this could all be some sort of terrible plot of his where he was planning to maul me or something. I mean at least things like that can happen in movies, like just when you think you're safe, next thing you know you're being stabbed in a frozen pond by some midget thirty year old. And then, almost as if some terrible god had heard my fears a distant echo of pounding feet filled my sensitive ear drums.

I stiffened and so did Paul as he instantly picked up his ears and turned towards the direction the noise was coming from. I felt rather than heard the sudden buzz that vibrated around me as the source of the noise came closer, a fierce heat also building all over me as if I were standing in front of a warm fire. I looked up into the forest, staring out into the darkness that swarmed around the trees as if it were a solid form. And there emerged two ginormous wolves.

And from there the buzzing stopped, and suddenly a crowd of voices filled my head.

_**Another one already? Gotta say the guy doesn't have a very macho wolf form, I mean look at the silky white fur. That's got to be degrading. **_ A voice I recognised but could not place entered my mind, twisted around my mind much like Pauls voice had. But there was another voice, one I didn't recognise.

_**This is the second one in less than two weeks, that can't be a good sign. Everything's gone downhill since the Cullen's moved into Forks. Damn leeches. **_The voice gave off a sense of power and that power sent a shiver down my spine and a strange sense of vulnerability crossed my mind as I caught eyes with one of the wolves. It was a black wolf with sharp brown eyes that stared into my own with authority and also a little bit of curiosity. Something clicked in the back of my mind, like some sort of lock being picked and suddenly an unknown connection poured out from the cage it had once been trapped in.

The voices all swirled together as if they were having some sort of dance in my head, with images and background thoughts along with more dominate thoughts. Everything that existed in a person's mind was tripled inside mine. I wasn't just experiencing my own thoughts, but also the thoughts of three others.

I stumbled on my feet as I backed away from the intense noise of their thoughts, thinking if I moved away from them the noise would diminish. No such luck…

_**Mamie, it's okay. You'll be okay, I promise you. **_Pauls voice flowed into my mind, sending the two other voices into the back of my mind. I turned towards him, catching his grey eyes with my own and feeling the world fade away as I truly believed his words. I would be okay, because Paul is here for me.

Whoa! Hold up! Why the fuck am I thinking like some sort of girl all of a sudden? No, no. Scratch that. Why am I thinking like I actually give a shit about Paul?

_**Mamie? Mamie Brewster? **_One of the wolves questioned me, and I assumed it to be the shorter brown wolf beside the enormous black one. I glanced over at the wolf when the voice finally clicked in my mind and a name started glowing in my mind as if I had just gotten a fucking jackpot.

_**Jared? **_I directed my thoughts to the brown wolf before me, titling my head in surprise. The wolf that I now realised to be Jared Cameron nodded his head, a rather fitting wolfish grin lifting up his snout. The wolf next him stepped forward, almost hesitantly, catching my attention and drawing my eyes back towards him. Something rubbed me the wrong way with this one, I couldn't really explain it but this wolf wasn't like wolf Paul or wolf Jared. He was something different. I was still deciding whether it was a good or bad different still.

_**Pamela Brewster's daughter? **_ The black wolf questioned me, its brown almost black eyes assessing me curiously. I unconsciously moved towards Paul, feeling a strange need to be close to him when in the presence of such an intimidating creature. _** Yes. **_ I answered, nodding my massive wolfish head.

God I don't think I'll ever get used to that.

_**You're not Quileute, and from what I know of your family not even your father was Quileute. **_The black wolf assessed curiously, taking another step towards me. It was then that Paul interfered by stepping in front of me, his large yet slightly smaller form almost completely blocking the black wolfs larger one. __

_**Enough Sam, why don't we have the interrogation when she hasn't just come to the realization that she's a werewolf? Save all this for later would you? **_Paul growled out lowly, and I grew both pissed and annoyingly grateful at the tone of protectiveness in his voice. The wolf Paul had called Sam seemed to not be completely aware of his presence even when he was standing right before him. It was then that his thoughts turned up a volume, the once low hum of noise now coming out as clear words.

_**It isn't like what I have with Emily; nothing could ever be like what I have with Em. But I don't know, I certainly feel something. What that is, I'm not sure. Maybe it's because this one is our first girl, but wait. Didn't the elders say girls couldn't phase? **_

I felt exposed, if I could so easily hear this Sam guys thoughts them I'm certain all of them could hear mine. Every emotion, every fantasy or swift passing by consideration, good or bad. I couldn't have that. I didn't share my deepest darkest secrets with my best friend, so why in the hell would I be comfortable with sharing my every thought with three werewolves?

_**Well then, come Mamie. I'm sure you have a lot of questions, and to be honest I'm sure we all do as well. **_ Sam addresses me, obviously not having realised I had heard his deeper undirected thoughts. He turned away from me and descended further into the forest. I felt Paul nudge and me with his snout when I wouldn't move, and I glanced over at him with uncertainty. His grey eyes locked with mine, and in them I saw nothing but gentleness, something I wouldn't have ever expected from the almighty man whore Paul Lahote.

_**I promised you didn't I? **_Paul whispered soothingly to me, slowly walking ahead of me while watching me carefully, almost begging me to believe and trust him. I released a deep shivering breath, but nonetheless took the step of faith. I definitely didn't trust or believe in the guy, but at least I could rest assured that he wasn't going to maul me anymore. I followed him into the further depths of the forest, where all the creatures roamed and scurried about in their little world that probably seemed so big to them. We kept a slow pace as we walked through the forest, Sam in the lead, with me and Paul in the middle and Jared lagging behind humming The Brady Bunch theme song in his thoughts. I glanced over at Paul only to awkwardly find that he was already staring at me. And of course he wasn't the least bit ashamed at being caught staring.

_**So is it permanent? The whole mind meld thing? **_I questioned him with what I hoped was a wolfish raised eyebrow. But I wasn't even sure if wolves had eyebrows. _**Only when we're in this form.**_Paul answered me, his eyes never leaving mine as he watched me intently. _**When you shift back into your human form I can promise you that you'll only be bothered by your own thoughts.**_ Paul said in a reassuring tone, a grin pulling at his thin wolf lips. I rolled my eyes, hating myself for feeling almost soothed by Pauls comforting presence.

_**You know that's the second promise you've made me in the pass ten minutes?**_ I said, fastening my pace when I caught sight of light in the distance, most probably a house or cabin. Paul kept pace with me, and eventually we were walking at a fast pace directly behind Sam who also seemed to be eagerly fastening his pace. And when I directed my stare to him, watching him hurry towards the glowing home I saw an image, a picture of a girls face. She was a very beautiful young woman with exotic good looks and glossy black hair. She had the customary satiny copper skin that all Quileute's had, yet she had three ragged long scars on the right side of her face from hairline to her chin. Yet even with such a brutal scar she was still unbelievably pretty.

The image had only been a flash, and as soon as I saw it, it diminished from my mind, or rather Sam's mind. I was glad when we finally broke through the tree line and entered a large break in the forest, where a double story house was built. It was lit with an outside light which had been the beam I had spotted in the distance, and from what I could see there was only one light on inside in the living room. To the right I could see a dirt trail which led a path down through the forests now open fields, obviously leading to a road of sort. Which was sort of a good thing to know I had some route for an escape just in case.

Now that I was in a more open area rather than covered by trees I felt the true shape of my form. I had never felt so strong, so in depth with my surroundings. I could feel the gravel beneath my feet (paws). I could hear the hum of a mosquito buzzing around the light hanging on the porches roof. I could smell the distance scent of sea water. I wonder how I didn't notice how fascinating and truly vibrant the world was.

I was startled by the loud ruckus coming from inside the house, and I let out a pitiful frightened whimper when the door to the house suddenly slammed open. There stood the girl from Sam's thoughts, dressed in flannel pyjamas and her hair in disarray. "Sam Uley! You better have a good excuse for abandoning me in the middle of the night!" The woman screeches out to the once intimidating black wolf, and I watch, startled as she stares him down, not in the least afraid of the massive wolf. I heard Jared let out a chuckle in his thoughts, as well as a wolfish cough that was meant to come out as a laugh. I watch Sam slump off to the back of the house, his thoughts a disarray of guilt and I couldn't help but think he was much like a kicked puppy in this situation. He comes back a moment later, but this time he isn't the black wolf but rather a man.

The name and appearance finally click when I realise that this tall russet man is indeed thee Sam Uley. I'd heard about him once or twice in the school corridors. The recent high school graduate who was on his way to college only to drop out last minute after he'd disappeared for two weeks. And not only did he start acting like a total weirdo but now he's the elders councils bitch.

I watch him walk up to the girl who had her arms crossed over her chest angrily, much resembling a child who had been refused candy. He smiles nervously at her, his eyes concentrated on her warily. "I'm sorry babe, pack issues." He says, with a timid shrug of his enormous broad shoulders. The angry gleam in the girl's eyes wavers for a moment as she glances over at the three of us, still standing just outside of the forest. She finally seems to realise my presence, as I hear her let out a small startled gasp when her eyes meet mine. A sad, pitying look crossed over her mangled features and I grow uncomfortable at the sensitive gaze. "Who is he?" She whispers out lowly, yet strangely enough from such a distance I still manage to capture her words. In fact, if I zone out the rest of the fluttering noises of the forest I can make out the distinct thump of her heartbeat.

_Thump. Thump. Thumpthump. Thump. Thump_

Sam glances over his shoulder at me, watching me with his strangely potent eyes that assessed me curiously. "She is Mamie Brewster, Pamela's daughter." At Sam's words I hear the girl inhale sharply, her heart rate picking up at the mention of my name. The scarred girl meets my gaze, her brown orbs still holding pity and sorrow for my misfortune. Her stare had me shift closer toward Paul despite my best efforts. In that moment all I wanted was to get away from her pitying gaze and out of this furry form. But then a thought came to me, one that had me terrified within seconds. What if I couldn't turn back?

Beside me I feel a sudden shimmer of energy, like static when you were zapped by another person's finger. I look to my side only to let out a loud wolfish yelp of surprise when I saw naked human Paul standing by my side. He crosses his arms casually over his chest, not in the least bothered about standing naked in front of these people and myself. "Can we go inside now? Mamie wants to shift." Paul says annoyed, a small snarl rising at his lips as he directed his gaze to Sam. Sam caught his heated gaze before turning towards me with a deep breathy sigh.

"Okay Mamie, just relax and calm your mind." Sam explains to me, his tone soft as he regards me with eyes that belonged to those who only wishes to help. But I couldn't help but think that his choice of words were completely ridiculous. Seriously? You're telling me to relax after I just found out I'm a fucking werewolf?

"Mamie." I hear Paul whisper to me gently, his face coming into my view as he stands before me, still completely in the nude. Before I could stop myself I was suddenly running my eyes over his body. And of course I steered clear of below his waist. I found myself in awe of his hard, lean frame as he stood naked before me. The russet outline of his muscular form was almost taunting and made me wonder how a man's physical build could be so appealingly perfect. His muscles were well defined, and he had a good case of six pack going on. And when my eyes raked up over his face I finally caught his eyes, which were brightened with amusement. He'd caught me ogling him.

If I had been in my human form I'm sure I would be blushing only to make some insulting remark to cover up my embarrassment. _Which reminds me._ "Just imagine your human self." Paul speaks to me slowly, in a way that didn't come across as demeaning but rather as understanding. "Imagine your golden glossy hair, your deep brown eyes, your pale skin and crimson lips." He whispered to me gently, his eyes staring deep into my own. I would have probably kicked him in the nuts for being so stalkerishly descriptive about my appearance, but I found myself becoming entranced with his honey-sweet tone that melted into my mind. I was consumed with Pauls scent, it surrounded me, suffocated and made me gasp for breath. Yet its sickly sweetness was like a drug to me.

"Picture yourself, forget the wolf and remember the girl beneath it all." Paul lightly touched my snout, his warm hands soothing my icy cold nose. His heat overwhelmed me, his voice tortured me with its ridiculous comfort. But despite my inner turmoil towards how I was feeling, I did as he told me and pictured my tall pale frame. I imagined me standing in my bedroom, wearing my customary blue jeans and baggy cotton t-shirt, surrounded by my band posters and drawings that were duck taped to my faded coloured wall. I pictured my eyes, my legs, my arms and my face. And then suddenly a painful shimmer cascaded down my entire body with a painful jolt of electricity that made me let out a loud cry. My cry came out as a howl, and then with a crack and a snap the howl turned into sobs. Human sobs.

I was resting on my hands and knees on the gravel road, cold and warm at the same time as I shivered uncontrollably. I felt numb, my whole body lost all feeling besides the cold and warmth. Everything around me still felt heightened and profound, just the same as when I was a wolf. And the voices were gone, the ringing of Paul, Jared and Sam's swirling thoughts were diminished. I halted then, realising that there was a small hum in the back of my mind, but nonetheless it was certainly not as loud as it had been before. I slowly looked up from the ground, my eyes meeting Pauls. He gazed down at me, his grey eyes glinting with lust and awe. I froze, coming to the realization that I was completely buck naked. I yelped loudly, hurrying to cover up my lady parts as I glared angrily at Paul who still hadn't bothered to look away.

"Don't look you perve!" I screeched, kicking weakly at his legs in the hope to push him away. But of course he just stood there, with that stupid smirk on his face. "Oh, I'll look all I want." He spoke smugly to me, before freezing suddenly when a small chuckle came beside me. We both looked to my left only to see Jared, now in human form as he lazily put on his cargo shorts, seeming amused with his own thoughts. A low growl came from Paul, and suddenly he was lifting me up from the ground, glaring at Jared with a cold gaze. Jared looked up at the sound of Pauls growl, looking much like a deer caught in the headlights. I was tense against Pauls solid frame, beetroot red at the thought of his naked body holding mine.

"Jared, go inside." I heard Sam command from behind us, his voice an echo of authority. Jared trotted inside the double story house, keeping a distance from Paul and I as he made his way pass us. Suddenly I felt someone walk up beside us, and I grew even redder when Paul pressed me up against him. When I was back to my normal ass kicking self he was so going to pay for seeing me naked. "Why don't you put these on?" The scarred girl asked me, coming into view with a pair of clothing in her hands. I looked over at her gratefully, finally coming to accept the friendly female presence that she emitted. "Thanks." I whisper, reaching out through Paul's tight grasp to grab the clothes she held out for me. She smiled over at me, defining the rough texture of her scar. I slowly pulled away from Pauls tight embrace, making sure that I used the clothing to cover my lady parts as I backed away. I never took my eyes from Pauls tense naked frame, feeling as if he were going to perve on me indecently the moment I turned my back on him. But I was glad when the scarred girl caught his attention, mentioning that he should put on some clothes himself.

I hurried off to get changed behind a thick enough tree, resting my head up against the trunk with a heavy intake of breath. I still couldn't believe this was happening. I dressed slowly, taking my time in the hope that I could prolong what was to come. I did want to know what was going on with me, I wanted to understand what was happening to my body and what was going on in this once comforting reality.

I pulled on the bra and underwear first, then I slipped on the black and white casual dress which was only slightly tight around my bust. I walked out from behind the tree and towards where Paul and the scarred girl were still waiting for me on the porch. When I reached them I caught Paul's eyes, thankful now that he was wearing pants. He smirked at me, his usual cocky demeanour in place as he crossed his beefy arms over his bare chest.

"Ready to find out what the fuck is going on?" Paul questioned, his pearl white teeth which I now realised were incredibly wolfish glistened in the moon light. I shivered, grasping at the dress I was wearing as I wondered why my world suddenly became so fucked up.

**A/N This chapter is done! **

**Since I've finally gotten over my writers block I'll start working on the next chapter tomorrow and update for you as soon as I can! **

**ImWatchingYouBurn**


End file.
